Mice Lovers
by snheetah
Summary: Well the title says it all! Dr. Two-BrainsxOc or in this case Dr. Two-BrainsxDr. Mouse-Brains
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WordGirl but just my character Christina/Dr. Mouse-Brains (the name, Dr. Mouse-Brains, was heard on WordGirl when T.J. asked Becky about Dr. Two-Brains when he appeared on the television)  
**

**This story is going to take place in the episode of 'Oh Holiday Cheese'**

**

* * *

**

"I need to get out of this!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled as he struggled in rope around him that WordGirl had tied just a few hours later. "I can't stand watching those people eat that delicious cheese! Move henchmen move!" he yelled at them.

"Boss it's useless," the henchman said.

"Grr," Dr. Two-Brains growled as he began to gnaw at the rope. After a few attempts the rope snapped off of them. "Finally!" The three of them ran back to the lair.

* * *

Dr. Two-Brains was sitting at his desk. He was blowing his brains out by trying to figure out ways that he could steal the cheese without WordGirl knowing or anyone else for the matter. "NO!" he yelled as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it in the trash.

"Boss why don't you take the time off and enjoy the holiday?" the henchman asked him.

"Do I care about the holiday henchman?" Dr. Two-Brain asked him, "no! All I care about is cheese, cheese, and more cheese! And I can't concentrate with the Christmas music blaring through the radio so SHUT IT OFF!" he snapped at them. Charlie quickly turned off the radio.

"Meow," said a little cat that was on top of the window pane. Dr. Two-Brains froze. He slowly turned around and looked at the little black kitty-cat.

"AHHH!" he yelled, "black cat! Get it away, get it away! Its also bad luck!"

Charlie ran to the window and grabbed the black cat. He held it up and looked into its little green almond shaped eyes. Its furry little face was adorable.

"Aww its cute," the henchman said as he approached Charlie.

"Get. it. away," Dr. Two-Brains told them.

Charlie held onto the cat some more then he bought it near Dr. Two-Brains' face which completely freaked him out. Jumping ten feet back he hid under the table. "I SAID TO GET RID OF THAT FURRY-CLAWED ANIMAL!" he screamed at them. Dr. Two-Brains' screamed scared the little kitten and it struggled out of Charlies' arms, jumped out the window and scurried away.

"Come on boss it was cute," the henchman said.

"I'M. AFRAID. OF. CATS!" Dr. Two-Brains slowly said while yelling. "DO YOU KNOW ANY OTHER HALF-MOUSE AND HALF-HUMAN THAT IS NOT AFRAID OF CATS!" Suddenly and idea hit him. "Dr. Mouse-Brains," he said.

"Who?" the henchman asked.

"You don't know her, you were on vacation when I was with her," he told them. "She was this other scientist that fused her brain with an evil mouse but she kept changing back into her human form and back to her mouse form. Maybe I can fuse her brain back with that mouse and she'll be that way forever! Oh wait that mouse is dead!" he said to himself. He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Ah-ha I heave saved some of the mouse hair from the rat."

He took out a little flask that was filled with white rat hair. He approached the cage that was filled with rats and he took one out.

"What is he doing?" the henchman asked Charlie who just shrugged.

Bringing the water filled with white rat hair up to a boil and pouring some cheese juice inside the burning flask, after a few minutes the juice was complete.

"Now then," he said as he held up the flask. "She'll drink this potion and she'll be Dr. Mouse-Brains forever." He heard a door shut outside. He took out his binoculars and looked outside. Christina was walking down the street. She was wearing her lab coat but her outfit was different than last time. She was wearing a blue skirt with black leggings and high-heeled shoes with a white shirt.

"Perfect," Dr. Two-Brains said when he saw her. "She's so pretty! I need to go get her!"

"Why don't you use the periscope to transport her here?" the henchman suggested.

"Finally some good advice from you," Dr. Two-Brains said as he looked into the periscope and got a better look at Christina. He shot the yellow force filed at her and Christina was transported into his lair.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the lair.

"In my lair," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

Christina turned around and looked at him. "Oh its you. How have you been?"

"Good," he told her, "henchmen grab her so she won't escape."

The henchmen grabbed Christina by her arms. Dr. Two-Brains approached her and put the flask in her mouth. She swallowed the potion and once she did the henchmen released her and she fell down to the floor on her hands and knees.

"I hope I didn't kill her," Dr. Two-Brains said as he looked at the blond girl that was trying to catch her breath from the coughing fit that she was encountering.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WordGirl**

**

* * *

**

"Henchmen fetch her a glass of water!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled as he flung his arms in the air. One of the henchmen fetched a glass of water and gave it to Dr. Two-Brains. "Not me you fool!"

The henchmen just stood there.

"Uhh," Dr. Two-Brains groaned as he grabbed the glass of water and knelt down at Christina. He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were watery and her whole body was shaking. "Drink this," he said as she put the glass on her lip and she swallowed some of the cold water. He offered her some more until there was no more left. "Better?" he asked her.

Christina weakly nodded as put her head down and tried to catch her breath. "Ahhhhh!" she yelled as she put her hands on her head and started to cringe on the floor.

"Its working, yes!" Dr. Two-Brains whooped as he looked at her. He was so happy but he couldn't stand at looking at Christina being tortured like that. He softly grabbed her by her shoulder and put her back against the wall. Her arms and legs were shaking.

"What's going on with her boss?" the henchman asked him.

"The potion is working its way around her body _and_ her brain," Dr. Two-Brains told him. Christina threw her head back and she gripped at Dr. Two-Brains' arms that were holding her shoulders. "Come on just bear with the pain!" he told her.

"Charlie why does this picture," the henchman asked his friend as he made a video camera with his hands, "look wrong to me?"

Charlie made a heart with his two hands.

"Well that could be true," the henchman said.

"FINALLY!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled.

Christina's hair began to turn platinum blonde and whiskers began to grown on her face.

"Come on already!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled.

Christina looked at him and when she did she had red bloodshot eyes. The same kind as Squeaky did.

"Yes finally," Dr. Two-Brains said as he bowed his head and he released his grip on Christina's shoulders. "Dr. Mouse-Brains you're finally back!"

Christina, or in this case, Dr. Mouse-Brains looked around her and sniffed the air. "Hmm seems to me like you had a bunch of cheese here," Dr. Mouse-Brains said.

"I did until that WordGirl stopped me," Dr. Two-Brains told her. "Oh yeah and there was also a cat."

"I _hate_ cats," Dr. Mouse-Brains told him.

"You told me that two years ago and I still remember it my dear," he told her.

"And I remember you with a nice gentleman-like attitude towards the ladies," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she put her hand elegantly on her heart. The comment made Dr. Two-Brains blush like crazy. Finally he had someone to spend the holiday with.

Dr. Mouse-Brains approached the periscope and touched it with her hand. "The kind of periscope that transports stuff," she said. "We can direct it at the grocery store and transport all of the cheese here," she suggested.

"Baby I love your idea," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Ooh can I do it pretty please? I've always wanted to do it," Dr. Mouse-Brains begged.

"Well be my guest," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

Dr. Mouse-Brains directed the periscope at the grocery store and she shot the laser. Seconds later the cheese appeared right in front of them. "Yes," she said.

"Now we can enjoy our holiday," Dr. Two-Brains said. He took out a spoon and dipped it in some cream cheese. "Have some?" he offered at his new girlfriend.

"Ooh a man with such nice manners," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she opened her mouth and Dr. Two-Brains put the spoon in her mouth and pulled it away.

"Well Charlie," the henchman said to his friend, "its only you and me know."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WordGirl**

**Yeah, Dr. Two-Brains and the chapter itself might sound really cheesy in this. (HA HA! Cheesy because he's a mouse and he likes and in the chapter they have cheese...darn it I killed it! I'll stop talking now XD!)  
**

**

* * *

**

"I stole some cheese from a residence and I was having a party. You know, just me and my two henchmen and it was really boring," Dr. Two-Brains told her once they had set up their cheese table.

"Well now you have someone that you can enjoy it with," Dr. Mouse-Brains told him.

"I'm so glad that you're finally back! Cheers my dear," Dr. Two-Brains said as they clinked their glassed together and drank some of the cheese punch.

"Oh this is so good," Dr. Mouse-Brains said after she took a gulp and licked her lips. She twitched her nose.

"That is one of the most cutest nose twitches I have ever seen," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

"Thanks I'd love to see yours," she said. Dr. Two-Brains did it for her. "Aww," she said.

"I have something special in store for you and only you," Dr. Two-Brains suddenly said as he went to the radio and turned it on. "We're going to dance," he set his drink on the cheese table and elegantly extended his hand at Dr. Mouse-Brains and bowed down to her. "May I have this dance?"

"You shall," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she grabbed his hand and did a twirl. Dr. Two-Brains put his hand on her waist and she put her arm on his shoulder. They began to dance together.

"Aww," the henchman said, "they look so cute together. Don't you agree Charlie?" he asked his pal. Charlie nodded.

Dr. Two-Brains did a dip and he looked deeply into Dr. Mouse-Brains' eyes. "You have the most attractive eyes than anybody in the world."

"Aww," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she stroked his cheek with her hand, "and you are one of the most nicest gentleman ever."

After their dance, they ate some of the cheese. Dr. Mouse-Brains decided to go to the fireplace.

"What are you going to do there?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her as he went near her.

"I'm going to start a fire and we'll pretend that we're at camp roasting marshmallows, but in this case its cheese," she said as she lit a fire with the match and threw it at the wood. The fire burned the wood and it started to crackle. "Now we take some of there," she said as she handed him a stick and a piece of cheese and they roasted it at the fire. The cheese began to slowly melt into a gooey goodness.

"I have an idea," Dr. Two-Brains said as his brain started to glow. He ran into his cupboard and took out a piece of bread. "This is cheese bread," Dr. Two-Brains told her, "cheese on the inside."

"Even better," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she blew on the cheese. She took a two slices of the bread and mashed them together with the cheese. She took a bite and a gooey cheese formed when she pulled the sandwich away from her. Dr. Two-Brains did the same with his. "This is one of your best ideas ever."

"Actually, _our _best idea," Dr. Two-Brains told her, "we'll call it the 'Two-Brains and Mouse-Brains Cheese Special!' I like the sound of that."

"Me too," she said.

After their little snack, Dr. Mouse-Brains put her head on Dr. Two-Brains shoulder. "Do you think they'll find out that it was us who stole the grocery's cheese tomorrow morning?" she asked him.

"Darling its Christmas Eve nobody is going to be working tomorrow. Well, except WordGirl of course."

"Doesn't she just make you mad? Don't you want to...ugh!" she said as she grew a little furious. She hated WordGirl really, really much and she wanted her gone.

"Let's not get carried away. Lets just enjoy our Christmas Eve and we'll steal some more cheese tomorrow," Dr. Two-Brains suggested.

"I like the sound of that," she said as she looked at him and smiled.

The two of them cuddled closely by the fireplace as they got nice and warm.

* * *

**SHORT AND CHEESY XD**

**Tell me what ya'll think! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own WordGirl  
**

**

* * *

**The next day, it was officially Christmas!

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Becky yelled as she jumped out of the bed. "WAKE UP BOB IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she shrieked as she ran around the house waking up her parents and her brother. She tore downstairs and ran to the Christmas Tree where the presents were set. Her parents and brother came downstairs.

TJ gasped when he saw the presents under the tree. "Me first, me first, me first!" he yelled as he kept jumping around.

"One at a time kids," Tim said to his kids. "Just wait till..."

Becky, TJ, and Bob had already started to tear up the wrapping paper and look at their prizes.

"...your mom and I had our coffee," Tim finished.

"Oh hon they're kids, we'll drink our coffee later," Sally said as she and her husband went to the Christmas Tree to open their own presents too.

Becky let out a shriek. "JUST WANT I WANTED!" she screamed as she held up an aquamarine colored unicorn. "I'm going to call you Uni."

"THANKS SANTA!" TJ yelled as he held up a WordGirl doll. "Just what I wanted." The two kids continued to unwrap their presents and marvel at them.

"We did a pretty good job," Sally whispered to her husband.

"That we did," Tim said, "oh I forgot." Tim took out a little box that was wrapped in red wrapping paper and it had a green ribbon on top. He gave it to his wife.

Sally opened the box and was flabbergasted. In the box, there was a silver necklace. "Oh Time," she said, "it's so beautiful." She hugged her husband and gave him a kiss.

"EW!" Becky and TJ said at the same time.

"Get a room," TJ said rudely.

* * *

At Dr. Two-Brains' lair...

"For you," Dr. Two-Brains said as he gave his companion a box.

Dr. Mouse-Brains opened it and there was a ring made completely out of cheese. "Thank you," she said.

"Allow me," Dr. Two-Brains said as he took the ring from her hand and put it on her fourth finger. "Now its official."

Dr. Mouse-Brains smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey boss," came the henchman's voice, "what about us?"

"You?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Yeah. You usually get Charlie and me something."

"Oh right I forgot," the doctor said. "Let me think. Ooh I have the best present for you that you are going to love!"

The henchmen waited excitedly.

"You're fired!"

"What?" the henchman asked.

"Ever since Dr. Mouse-Brains came here," he said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, "I don't need your help anymore. I think that I'll accomplish my desires with another mouse."

"Oh," the henchman said, "we'll go pack." The two of them sadly left.

"So how should we spend our first Christmas day together?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

"STEAL CHEESE!" she yelled.

"YES!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled.

The two of the grabbed some gadgets and they ran out of the lair and into the city, ready to steal some cheese.

* * *

Becky was watching the new "Pretty Princess and the Magical Pony Power Hour" with Bob and TJ. This had been the episode that she had waited all her life. It was a new Christmas special episode!

"Don't go there!" Becky and TJ yelled at the same time to the Princess that was going to look inside a bush.

Then there was static.

"NO!" Becky yelled as they paused her favorite show. "They always do this when there's a cliffhanger."

"We interrupt this show for this very important news," the news reporter said.

"I'm here at the downtown-ah!" the news lady yelled as a blue ray flew above her head.

"ZAP!" the camera focused on Dr. Two-Brains as he yelled and zapped a building into cheese.

"Give me a break," Becky mumbled to herself. She stood up from the couch along with Bob.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked her.

"Oh um...I'm going to go to Violet's house and ask her what she got for Christmas," Becky said, "bye!" she ran out the door. She hid behind a tree. "WORD UP!" she turned into WordGirl and flew to the skies.

She flew to the downtown where Dr. Two-Brains was.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" she yelled at Dr. Two-Brains. "AH!" she yelled as she and Huggy dodged a zap that was coming towards them.

"You think that you can stop us, on Christmas!" Dr. Two-Brains stated as he laughed.

"Wait, 'us?'" WordGirl asked, confused.

"So hello to my new partner, and possibly my girlfriend," Dr. Two-Brains said, "Dr. Mouse-Brains!"

WordGirl gasped, "Christina!"

"Not anymore," Dr. Mouse-Brains said.

"I thought the mouse died," WordGirl said.

"Yeah but thanks to my genius brain I found a way to turn her back into Dr. Mouse-Brains," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"Look Christina," WordGirl said to her, "you're not evil. He's just using you for his own advantage."

"No he's not you stupid girl," Dr. Mouse-Brains said. The statement that WordGirl said, made her angry. She whipped out a can, shook it, and sprayed WordGirl and Huggy. They were tied up in a yellow material that was cheese, of course, but then it formed into hard rope.

"Rope cheese that turns into actual rope?" Dr. Two-Brains asked with amazement.

"Yeah I jacked it up a bit," Dr. Mouse-Brains said. "Let's wreak more havoc!"

"Yes!" Dr. Two-Brains whopped. "Merry Christmas WordGirl and a happy new year!"

Him and Dr. Mouse-Brains ran away from them, leaving the two of them tangled in the tight rope.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own WordGirl**

**

* * *

**"Must get free!" WordGirl said as she struggled to get out of the tight rope. "Whew," she said as she relaxed her muscles, "this is harder than I thought." She tried to break free again. "Okay this is useless! Huggy, can you chew your way out of this entangled mess."

Huggy began biting the rope. It took him a few minutes to cut the first rope.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!" the man said as he ran to them, "Dr. Two-Brains and another one are going to steal the government's cheese again! HELP!"

"Hey any chance you can cut this rope for us we're stuck," WordGirl told him.

The man looked at them and then yelled screaming, "HELP! WORDGIRL AND HER PET CAT ARE TIED UP WITH A ROPE!"

Huggy chattered angrily. ("I'M NOT A CAT!").

"Forget it," WordGirl said, "we'll free ourselves." She tried using her super strength but it was still useless. "We'll have to chew our way out of this then," she said as she and Huggy bit on the rope and chewed themselves out of it.

* * *

"We made it!" Dr. Two-Brains excitedly said. "The government's cheese is going to be ours at last."

"How are we supposed to get through security? They might have a thousand booby traps for us," Dr. Mouse-Brains said.

"No problem. That's why I brought this with me," he said as he whipped out a spray and sprayed the air. The spray revealed red lines going around the inside of the building. They were set up in a way so it was impossible for them to get through. "How are we supposed to get through now?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"There's a number combination over there," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she pointed to the side of the building, "maybe that'll set off the lasers."

"Let's go," Dr. Two-Brains said as the two of them jumped over the laser beams and safely arrived to the number combination. "I know what the combination is!" Dr. Two-Brains said, his brain glowing green. He punched in some numbers. 9-5-2-5-0-7-6-1-7-4-9-6-1-0-1-1-2-0.

"Geeze that's a long combination," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she looked at the lasers disappearing.

"Ha, ha," Dr. Two-Brains laughed, "success!"

"Wait someone is coming," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she pulled Dr. Two-Brains beside her and they his behind the wall.

"How is the cheese doing?" the general asked his friend.

"Good, all locked up," his friend said.

"Ah one-hundred seventy year old cheese," the general said, "keep it well gaurded."

"We'll do general," his friend said as he saluted the general and left.

"WHAT?" Dr. Two-Brains whispered, "ONE-HUNDRED SEVENTY YEAR OLD CHEESE! THIS IS GREAT!" he almost shrieked as he grabbed Dr. Mouse-Brains by the shoulders.

"I know," she said the same way. "We have to get it now. I'm having a craving."

Dr. Two-Brains checked to see if the coast was clear. When it was he signaled Dr. Mouse-Brains to follow him and she did. The silently walked up to the door and got inside the building. The building was huge with a picture of the presidents from the past all the way to the present.

"Hide," Dr. Two-Brains whispered as they both saw a soldier marching down the hall. The hid behind a large potted plant which, coincidentally was big enough to fit both of them. Once the soldier was out of sight they proceeded. "I think the cheese safe is right there," he said as they walked into a room.

When they went inside the room, Dr. Mouse-Brains shut the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her, "we need to get out after."

"Not until I'm finished with you," she said as she went near Dr. Two-Brains.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.

In a quick movement Dr. Two-Brains found her next to him giving him a tight hug. Then he felt something wet touch his cheek. She was kissing him! And he liked it! He started to kiss her also. The two were lost in each others embrace.

"HEY!" someone banged at the door scaring both of them. "OPEN THIS UP!" the person screamed as he began to knock on the door.

"Adrenaline time," Dr. Mouse-Brains sang, "I'll go and hold the doorknob while you get the cheese." The two of them went into opposite direction. With all of her strength, Dr. Mouse-Brains held the door so the wouldn't open it, even though it was closed.

Dr. Two-Brains removed a picture from the wall and there was a safe there. He cracked the combination and opened the vault. The smell of the cheese hit both of them and it made their mouths water. "Got it!" he said. Dr. Mouse-Brains ran to him and they made their way to the window. The looked down and they were really high up.

"I have at idea," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she took out a spray can and shook it. She ran back to the door and opened it and sprayed the men with the stinky cheesy smell. After, her and Dr. Two-Brains disappeared.

"Where did they go?" the general asked."I told you nitwits to guard the safe!" The men ran to find them.

"There she is! Get her!" a solider said as he went after Dr. Mouse-Brains. She tripped and the soldier got her.

"Christina!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled. He called her that because he thought that her name was really pretty and why not try it, to see how it sounds.

"Just go!' Dr. Mouse-Brains said.

"No!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled as he ran back to her. He sprayed the solider with some cheese and he grabbed Dr. Mouse-Brains' hand and they ran away.

Their path was blocked by some more soldiers. Dr. Mouse-Brains sprayed them with the rope cheese and they were stuck. The two of them ran out of the building only to find themselves getting stopped by WordGirl.

"Stop right there!' WordGirl ordered.

Dr. Mouse-Brains sprayed her with the rope cheese. WordGirl dodged it and flew straight at them and tied them both with the rope cheese.

"HA!" she triumphantly said.

Dr. Mouse-Brains broke free from the mess and this time she sprayed WordGirl with the stinky cheese spray, which caused her to cough.

"Home free!' Dr. Two-Brains yelled as they both ran out of the building and headed straight to Dr. Two-Brains' lair.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own WordGirl**

**Two-Brains is out of character.  
**

**

* * *

**The two mice arrived at the lair.

"What should we do with our cheese?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

Dr. Mouse-Brains tapped her chin and thought about it. "Dessert?" she suggested as she gave him a cute smile.

"Why not?" he said, "what should we make?" they thought about a dessert.

"Cheesecake!" Dr. Mouse-Brains suggested.

"Cheese Pudding!" Dr. Two-Brains said at the same time. The two looked at each other.

"But I don't want cheese pudding," Dr. Mouse-Brains said.

"And I don't want cheesecake," he said.

"Are we having our first fight?" she asked him with a look of confusion, excitement, and also a little bit of irritation.

Dr. Two-Brains put ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I still think we should make the pudding."

"You do your way and I'll do my way," she said stubbornly as she turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Fine," he said back to her, "see if I care." The two of them departed and they went to their separate kitchen. Dr. Mouse-Brains took out some cracker, the cheese that they stole, eggs, vanilla extract, bowls, and other cooking appliances.

Dr. Two-Brains took out a saucepan, wooden spoons, whiskers, and other stuff. The two of them got back to work and they cook their desserts.

"Just to let you know," Dr. Two-Brains angrily said to her, "I will not give you any of my dessert."

"Oh ha, ha," Dr. Mouse-Brains said sarcastically, "I am crying in tears and I need some comfort. I don't need your dessert. I have mine. Which, by the way, I'm not going to share it with you either."

"Consider this our first fight!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled as he pointed a finger at her.

"Did you just yell at me?" she asked him as she glared at him. "You do that again and you're going to find your whiskers next to a cat's mouth."

Dr. Two-Brains gasped. "Did you just threaten me to feed me to a cat? Well I might do the same thing!"

"Well I might possibly kill that cat because I HATE CATS!" she yelled back at him.

"Yeah you know what?" Dr. Two-Brains said as he crossed his arms and glared at her, "never talk to m again!"

"I'll be glad to," she said as she turned around and took out her dessert from the oven. It had a nice cheesy smell to it and it made Dr. Two-Brains' nose twitch. He took out his pudding from the oven and the aroma from his dessert made Dr. Mouse-Brains' nose twitch. They turned their heads and looked at each other and they turned back to their desserts.

Dr. Mouse-Brains cut a slice from her dessert and she tasted it. It was good but it was missing something. Something thick. Dr. Two-Brains tasted his dessert and it was also good but it was also missing something. Something like dry. He looked at Dr. Mouse-Brains that was eating miserably. "How does it taste?" he asked her.

"Dry and bland," she said, "how about yours?"

"Too gooey and sweet," he said. Then his brain started to glow, "idea!" He took her plate from her hands and poured some of the thick cheese pudding on top of hers. He cut a slice with the fork and motioned for her to taste it. She took a bite and her eyes glittered.

"That is so good!" she said. "Taste it!"

He tasted the dessert and he also liked it. "Why didn't we think of this before?" he said as he grew excited.

"I don't know and I'm sorry," she apologized to him.

"Me too!" he said. He took his pudding and poured it on the cheesecake. He slathered it around the edges and they two of the ate it like there was no tomorrow.

"This is so good!" she said.

Suddenly a beam of yellow flew through the lair and tied the two of them together.

"Dang it!" Dr. Two-Brains said once he saw WordGirl there.

"You two are going to jail," she said as she flew to the skies with them and dropped them off to jail where they were put in the same cell.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own WordGirl**

**The Eskimo kiss I got that from wikipedia  
**

**

* * *

**Dr. Two-Brains and Dr. Mouse-Brains were glaring at WordGirl that was talking with Warren. She had put them in the same jail cell. They were angry that they were in jail but they were also happy that they weren't separated from each other.

"Don't worry WordGirl," Warren said, "if them two mice leave I'll eat my hat."

"You don't have to do-" WordGirl was saying.

"You have my word," Warren interrupted.

"Alright," WordGirl said as she walked up to the jail cell that held the two mice lovers. "You two are going to be in here for a really long time. I'm putting you in very good hands."

Dr. Mouse-Brains walked near WordGirl, "in your dreams little girl," she said as she had a naughty smile plastered on her face.

"What are you up to?" WordGirl asked her.

"Oh nothing," Dr. Mouse-Brains said, "we're just going to stay here and have the time of our lives," she said as she looked at Dr. Two-Brains dreamily in the eyes and he did the same with her.

"Oookay then," WordGirl said as she was weirded out by her remark. _Grown-ups these days _she thought as she flew out of the prison building to stop some more evil that was going on throughout town.

* * *

After a couple of minutes in the jail cell, Dr. Two-Brains and Dr. Mouse-Brains were bored out of their minds. "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Dr. Two-Brains suddenly asked her when everything went quiet.

"Aw," she blushed, "you are such a gentleman."

"Hey!" Warren called, as he de-attached his eyes from the television screen and looked at them, "enough with the mushy scene over there!"

"Deal with it!" Dr. Mouse-Brains yelled back at him. She shook her head and looked at Dr. Two-Brains. "What's wrong with people today? And love?"

"I have no idea," Dr. Two-Brains said, "they just don't know that its a magical thing. I am so happy that I have you in my life," he said as he took her hand and held it close to him. They did an Eskimo kiss where they rubbed their noses together in an affectionate way.

"Aw," Warren said as he looked at them, eating a handful of popcorn. "This is so much better than that 'Pretty Princess Movie,'" he said to them.

Dr. Mouse-Brains turned her head and looked at Dr. Two-Brains. "What?" she mouthed to him and he just shrugged. "Ookay then," she said as they let go of each other until Warren noticed another love scene that they did and told the whole world about it.

* * *

Dinnertime came for the villains so they could eat something. In Dr. Two-Brains' prison a wedge of cheese was bought to the both of them.

"That's all you've got?" Dr. Two-Brains snapped at them as he took the wedge of cheese and held it up. It was tinier than his hand. "We're starving!"

"We just thought that since you already had cheese then maybe you weren't so hungry," the policeman told him.

"How can I not be hungry for more cheese? How can my girlfriend not be hungry?" he stated.

"Yeah," Mouse-Brains jumped in. "Get us a big wheel of cheese and get it for us now!"

"We don't have-" the policeman said but Dr. Mouse-Brains grabbed him by the shirt collar and bought him close to her face. She glared at him.

"Get us a wheel of cheese before I TURN YOU INTO IT!" she screamed.

"Honey, honey," Dr. Two-Brains said as he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, "take it easy."

"Feisty girlfriend you got there," the policeman said as he walked away.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, I'M HIS WIFE! HE GAVE ME A RING! SEE?" she yelled as he held up her hand and showed the policeman the ring that Dr. Two-Brains gave her.

"Awwww," the villains, including Warren said.

"That is so cute," Lady Redundant Woman said.

"I wish I had a loved one," Chuck said, "then she could make me sandwiches."

"You better treat her right Doc," Tobey said.

"She's unique," the Butcher said as he winked at her.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dr. Two-Brains said to him as he noticed, "no flirting with my wife! Get your own!"

"Oooh did he propose to you my dear?" Granny May cooed as she looked at them.

"What do ya think?" Mouse-Brains said to her, "of course he did. Otherwise I wouldn't have this ring made of cheese. Oh no there's a scrape in it."

"I was waiting for that to happen anytime soon," Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she peel the cheese off. In the cheese it was a real ring. Made out of real diamonds. "You didn't," she smiled as she looked at the ring and at Dr. Two-Brains.

"Oh I did," he said as he stroked her cheek, "will you marry me?"

Dr. Mouse-Brains was growing excited by the minute. "YES!" she shrieked. "Like now!"

"In a jail cell?" Tobey asked her.

"Sure why not? I don't want him to leave me," she said as she looked at Dr. Two-Brains.

"Yo Warren," Dr. Two-Brains called to him, "can you let us out for a couple of minutes I want to marry her."

"No," Warren said, "no marriages inside the prison."

"Come on," Mouse-Brains whined, "have a heart, you could have the police surround us so we won't get away."

Warren looked at her, "ell when you put it that way," he said as he got up from the chair and released them.

"Also the other villains," Dr. Mouse-Brains said, "I hear that the Butcher makes a very good priest."

"If you say so," Warren said as he released the other villains. He gathered some policemen so the villains wouldn't escape. "Let's get this over with," Warren said.

"Okay first things first," Mouse-Brains said as she knelt down to Tobey and to Eileen, "you're the ring-bearer and you're the flower girl."

"Ooh I'm a flower girl," Eileen said as she happily jumped up and down.

"You two are going to be my bride's maid," she said to Lady Redundant Woman and Granny May, "and you guys," she said to Chuck. "And you're the priest," she said to the Butcher.

"Alright," the Butcher whooped. Everybody soon got into a position. Eileen walked down the aisle with Tobey. Tobey was holding the rings while Eileen threw flowers along the prison floor.

"Its okay Doc," Chuck said as he calmed Dr. Two-Brains down, "just be calm."

"What are you talking about? I'm calmer than the sea," he said as he glared at the sandwich man.

Suddenly Dr. Mouse-Brains walked down the prison hall with Granny May and Lady Redundant Woman right behind her. Dr. Two-Brains was thrilled to see her beauty right before him. She walked up to him and they held hands.

The Butcher cleared his throat, "I don't know how to do this but I'll impromise," he said, "Two-Brains, do you take this girl forever?" he asked.

"I do," he said.

"Do you?" the Butcher asked Mouse-Brains.

"I do," she said.

The Butcher took the rings and put them on each finger, "okay you may now kiss."

"Yay," Mouse-Brains said as the two of them leaned near each other.

"IN PRIVATE!" Tobey said as he looked away from them.

"Come on," Two-Brains angrily said.

Warren turned around, "alright villains, back in the cell."

"PASTRAMI ATTACK!" the Butcher yelled as pastrami hurled out of his hands and it hit Warren and the policemen.

"Have some ketchup," Chuck said as he sprayed a running policeman with ketchup. Granny May tied one of the policemen with her yarn while Lady Redundant Woman duplicated herself. The policemen were all trapped. The Butcher, Chuck, Lady Redundant Woman's duplicates put the policemen and Warren in the jail cells and locked them with a key.

The villains happily laughed as they ran out of the prison door along with Dr. Two-Brains and Dr. Mouse-Brains holding hands, laughing with one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own WordGirl or that operation game  
**

**WARNING: Debate against narrators n somethin' else just look for italicized words  
**

**

* * *

**The two lovers ran into a dark alley. "Isn't this great?" Two-Brains said as he jumped in the air. "We got away!"

"And quick too," Mouse-Brains added. "We never got to finish that 'after you're married thing,'" she said.

"Oh you're going to have to jog my memory," Two-Brains said as he leaned next to her and they kissed each other.

* * *

"_EWWW!" the narrator said as he looked at them, "what are you trying to teach the children?"_

_"It's a fanfic so deal with it," I told him, "and the moral lesson is, even cheese-themed criminals that are genetic-altered mice can make a little love once in a while."_

_"Not the point of the show," the narrator said._

_"Oh just get over it and eat some ice cream," I told him._

_

* * *

_

Two-Brains and Mouse-Brains let go of each other. "Come on let's go to my lair and we'll eat more of that dessert that we created," he said as he took her hand in his.

"What about that creation we did with the melted cheese, during Christmas eve?" Mouse-Brains suggested.

"Even better," he said. He started to walk but was dragged back by her pull. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he looked at her with concern.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll catch up with you," she said.

"Okay," Dr. Two-Brains said as he walked ahead of her. Before he knew it, Mouse-Brains jumped on his back and they fell to the ground.

**CENSORED! **

* * *

_"Censored!" the narrator yelled in horror, "what is this?"  
_

_"I'm tryin to keep it rated k not rated x," I told him._

_"Kids won't know what the word censored is," the narrator told me._

_I raised my hands, "and that's good!"_

_Suddenly a yellow beam flew into the background that had the pink, bold, capital letters. "Censored," it was none other then WordGirl, "means to block the picture or movie of something that is inappropriate to the viewer's eyes," she defined. "I just don't get why I'm defining this word." _

_"Turn around and you'll know," the narrator said. WordGirl turned around and saw the big letters. _

_"What's getting censored?" she asked._

_"Two-Brains and Mouse-Brains making love," the narrator explained._

_"EWWWW!" she blurted out. "On my show?"_

_"It's not a show!" I suddenly yelled, "it's a fanfiction so deal with it!"_

_WordGirl looked at me, "I want you to take down this story!" she ordered._

_"Nope," I stubbornly said._

_"NOW!" she yelled. It was really uncharacteristic for her to yell but she was really, really mad. _

_I shook my head no again._

_"I'll just have to take it down for you," WordGirl glared._

_"You do that and I'll write a fanfiction of you and Tobey together where both of you cuties fall in love," I told her._

_"What?" WordGirl said._

_"Or better yet, Scoops having feelings for your best friend Violet that you don't appreciate very much."_

_"NO!" the superhero cried, "I love Scoops and Violet. They're my friends and I do appreciate her."_

_"Then why are you all weirded out because of her?"  
_

_"Because she just has an overactive imagination and she just tends to make me feel uncomfortable," she told me.  
_

_"Yeah I'm still not taking down the story," I said._

_"Yes you will," she told me._

_"Okay new story, Tobey and WordGirl," I take out a pencil and paper and start to write._

_WordGirl stuttered as she held her hands up, "fine, fine, fine, keep the story. You win."_

_"YES I BEAT THE SUPERHERO WOO-HOO!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air and leaped out of my chair. "Take that! Alright back to the fanficion."_

_"How long has it been?" the narrator asked me._

_"About three minutes tops," I said as I looked at me watch. I pull the black screen up._

_

* * *

_

Dr. Two-Brains and Mouse-Brains were walking down the street. Both of them had a smile plastered on their face. They just couldn't help but grin.

"I cannot believe I beat you in that card game," she suddenly said to him.

"And I beat you at the new mouse-game," he told her, "that was the best one. 'Operate the Cat.'"

"Yeah do you know what happened to the pieces?" Mouse-Brains asked him.

"Uhh..." he thought about it, "I threw them in the trash because who would want to give the organs back to the cat."

Mouse-Brains laughed evilly, "absolutely not us!"

"You are so cute. Mouse and human," he said to her.

"And you are too. Mouse I mean cause I never saw you as a human so..." she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Two-Brains said. The two of them had already arrived at the lair. "You were in my high school. Remember? I was the shy, geeky kid." He took out a blue book from a box and blew on it, letting the dust diffuse in the atmosphere. "I was right here," he said as he opened the book and showed a picture of him in high school.

"Oh yeah," Mouse-Brains said as she looked at it, "sorry I just forgot. Can't believe that they made fun of you? It was just awful."

"And you were right here," he said as he showed her, her high school picture. "Beautiful as ever."

Mouse-Brains looked at the picture and glared at it, "I look like a blond stick," she said.

Dr. Two-Brains rolled his eyes at that comment, "you were way prettier than that popular girl what's-her-face."

"Shelly," she reminded him.

"Exactly! Who names their kid Shelly? What is she a shell?" he said as he closed the high school year book and threw it back in the box. "Anyway let's get something to eat, new wife."

"We shall new husband," she said as they made their way to the table and ate their first dinner as a couple.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own WordGirl**

**The mouse pregnancy thing for how many days info. I got that from wikipedia**

**And the kids were an idea that Randomnessgirl1 gave me. THANK YOU! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Wait, wait, wait, whoa," the narrator said as he looked at the script, "so they were just playing a card game?"_

_"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I asked him._

_"But why did you put a 'censored' sign on it?" he asked me._

_"To trick people, sheesh," I said. I moved closer to the audience and whispered, "not really but you know what I mean."_

_"I heard that," the narrator told him._

_"You heard nothing."_

_"I said I heard-"_

_"NOTHING! YOU HEARD NOTHING! GOT THAT?" I yelled in his ear._

_"Now I have officially lost my hearing senses," the narrator said._

_"And you're going to lose your seeing senses," I said._

_The narrator got out of his chair and he slowly began to back away from me. He broke into a sprint and ran away. I looked at the audience._

_"Just kidding," I said as I smiled at them, "I won't do that. Okay back to this."_

_

* * *

_

**19 days later**

Dr. Two-Brains was busy working on his new gadget. "NO!" he yelled as he made the hundredth mistake on it. "Now I have to do it all over again!"

"What's the matter?" Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she walked closer to him and put a comforting hand on his back.

"I'm trying to build this gadget and its useless," he said as he put his hands on his head.

"What's the gadget?" she asked him.

"Well I'm trying to make two gigantic mouse wheel so our kids can exercise in it," he said as he put his hand on her big stomach.

"Only one more day till they're here," she sang.

Dr. Two-Brains looked at her. Both excitement, pleasure, and proud to be a new dad to twins. "Are they boys or girls?"

"I don;t know yet," she said, "we're just going to have to wait and see won't we?"

"No!" he said as he happily sprang out of his chair and jumped in the air, "I'm just so excited to be waiting. I cannot wait for another second, I want to know now!"

"Use your brain to try and figure it out," Dr. Mouse-Brains told him.

"Fine," he said. He put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. The mouse brain that was sticking out of his head was glowing green. "Mm-hmm," he said as he was listening to his mouse brain, "twins, I know that. Twins, girls!" he said as he looked at his wife.

"Girls?" Mouse-Brains asked as she looked at him in surprise, shock, and happiness.

"I'm going to be a father to two twin girls!" he said as his eyes were glazed over with happiness.

"And I'm going to be a mother!" she said as she hugged Dr. Two-Brains and he hugged her back. He finally had a family.

* * *

_"That's it?" the narrator asked me, "its really short."_

_"No!" I said sarcastically, "its really, really long, its about ten thousand pages. Of course its short, I'm trying to figure stuff out."_

_"Are you going to put another censored thing again?" he asked him._

_"I might put one in your face," I told him._

_"You cannot even see me," he said in a obvious tone of voice._

_"Well I might be able to find you," I said as I gave him a last glare._

_

* * *

_"Oh yeah," Dr. Two-Brains said, once they released each other from all of the hugging. "I made something for you so you can be comfortable." He took her by the hands and led her into a different room. Sunlight was coming into that room and it shined down into a very big nest.

"You made a nest for me?" she asked as she went and touched it, "it was soft."

"Yep so you can be comfortable and also comfortable during _that_," he said, "of course I'll be able to help. I'm not only your husband but I'm also your doctor and for you, I work for free."

Mouse-Brains gave him a smile. "I would really like to take a rest now," she said.

Dr. Two-Brains grabbed her, and held her bridal-style as he put her on the nest. "You rest now," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and left her there to sleep.

* * *

_"And I'm going to KILL HER!" I yelled._

_"What?" the narrator asked me, "kill Dr. Mouse-Brains?"_

_"No," I said, "I'm just kidding becasue you know..."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Of course you don't," I said. "I mean, if I killed her then Dr. Two-Brains will be upset and he'll turn me into cheese."_

_"I'm hoping for that to happen any second now," the narrator said._

_"Yeah you just keep praying on that while I work up a plan to get rid of you so I can take over the show," I said as I rubbed my hands together.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own WordGirl**

**Mouse info from Wikipedia and I think that it could be false. But then again, I don't know much about mice.**

**Also the names for the kids was an idea that Randomnessgirl1 gave me, so thank you again. :)  
**

**

* * *

**_"Hey I'm back," I said as I popped up on the screen. Complete silence. "You might wonder why there's a complete silence. Well...our dear little narrator has gone on a trip, to Aruba. So I'm takin' over for him."_

_WordGirl suddenly flew to the screen. "Hey," she said as she waved to me._

_"'Sup?" I said. Another silence._

_"Hey where's the narrator?" WordGirl asked. _

_"Well dear WordGirl he's somewhere," I said._

_"Wh-" she was about to ask me._

_"Okay the story," I said as quickly as the black screen faded off._

_

* * *

_"Come on is she done yet?" Dr. Two-Brains asked the doctors that were there with him. He thought he could do it. But apparently, he couldn't stand the screams.

"Almost," another doctor said who was right there with him. The yelling ceased and there was complete silence.

After a few impatient minutes of waiting, Dr. Mouse-Brains came out of the room, holding two little bundles in her arm. "You were right," she said. She had black circles under her eyes and she had been sweating, but there was a smile on her face. "They are twin girls," she said.

Dr. Two-Brains, having the urge to go out a scream for joy, grabbed his wife and gave her a hug. "What should we name them?"

"Lily and Ariette," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she looked at him.

Dr. Two-Brains couldn't help but smile at those two names. They were both cute names just like the two children that they both have. "Let's put them in the nest," Dr. Two-Brains said as he delicately took hold of the two little babies and put them into the nest.

"I'll stay with them," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she jumped onto the nest, "they have to stay near their mother for three weeks, then they are old enough to wander on their own."

"Okay," Dr. Two-Brains said, "you stay here, while I make you something to eat," he said as he left her into the room.

One of the little girls, Lily, let out a cute yawn and she did a little stretch.

"Oh you are so cute," Dr. Mouse-Brains whispered as she stroked her daughters head. Ariette let out a sneeze to get her mother's attention. "Oh you are too," she said.

Suddenly, Dr. Two-Brains walked inside her room, carrying a tray full of cheese and a glass of water. He thought that she'd rather have it all. She deserved it.

"Here you go," Dr. Two-Brains said as he set the tray on her lap. In return she gave him a smile. Ariette crawled towards the nest and she grabbed Dr. Two-Brains' finger. She let out a she did that, Dr. Two-Brains felt some warmth go inside of him. He had never felt this before, he only felt it when he was good friends with WordGirl but ever since he fused his brain with that mouse he had felt cold.

"Hey there," Dr. Two-Brains said as he tickled Ariette on the chin. Suddenly Lily crawled towards her new dad. She looked at him with those pink eyes. "Hey," Dr. Two-Brains said as he waved at her.

"They like you," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she took a drink of water. The smell of the cheese hit the little noses of her two daughters. Their little noses twitched and they made their way to the tray. "Oh you want some," Dr. Mouse-Brains said, in a babyish voice. She held out a wedge of cheese and Ariette and Lily took a hold of it. They began to chew on it and they liked it.

"Pretty soon their going to be running around and causing havoc in the city," Dr. Two-Brains laughed at that, "they're going to be so quick at escaping WordGirl, and using gadgets, and taking cheese."

"I don;t think we should teach them the art of stealing," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she shook her head.

Pretty soon, both adults were laughing out loud.

"That is so funny," Dr. Two-Brains said, "you know what thy say, the best things in life are free."

"Agreed to that," Dr. Mouse-Brains said.

* * *

_"Wow," I said, "this chapter was totally bizarre. Don't you think?" I turned my chair around as I looked at WordGirl._

_"Apparently I have no idea what you are talking about," WordGirl said. She flew out of the chair and searched around the black screen._

_"What are you looking for?" I asked her._

_"The narrator," she said as she floated next to me, "he would tell me if he was leaving." She stopped and looked at me, "unless you did something to him."_

_"What would I do to a guy that I cannot even see?" I asked her._

_"I don't know," WordGirl said as she shook her head, "but you had something to do with his disappearance. You were so upset with him that he had to flee because of you. I think he has a trepidation because of you."_

_"Huh?" I asked her, "would you talk in English please?"_

_"Trepidation means-" she was about to define but I interrupted her._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it," I interrupted. "Now go!"_

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Because...I sense that your brother is playing with your unicorns and...WHOA! He broke one of them. He broke Angel Face!"_

_"NO!" WordGirl yelled as she flew out of the studio._

_I turn to the screen and face the readers, "no he didn't."  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own WordGirl**

**The mouse kids have grown a lot in the past three weeks so its a complete FALSE MOUSE INFO AND TOTALLY RUSHED!**

**

* * *

**

_At the studio, WordGirl crossed her arms and she glared at me._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"You're up to something," she said as she pointed at me, "and I know it."_

_"Well first, pointing at someone is rude, and second..." I said as my eyes searched around the room._

_"I know you," she said._

_"Actually you don't," I told her as I gave her a small smile. "You barely even know me."_

_WordGirl continued to galre at me, "I know that you love to trick people. Like you did with me. No way am I going to fall for that trick again." When I had told her that her brother boke one of her unicorns, WordGirl had rushed to her house and into her room. She burst through the door and saw that all of her unicorns were safe and sound._

_"WHOA!" I yelled as I gazed behind her._

_"What?" WordGirl said as she looked behind her. In the background, I silently tip-toed away from her, disappearing into the darkness._

_

* * *

_In the past three weeks, Lily and Ariette had grown a lot. In mouse years, they would be old enough to venture on their own, meaning that they were young-adults, but in human yearsn they were five years old. So this meant that if both girls got into trouble they would use their mouse brain for help to get out of certain situations but their human brains were still naiive and they had a lot to learn.

Lily was a sweet, shy girl. She was playful and pretty and girly and she loved to play with her dolls. Her favorite cheese was cream cheese. Ariette on the other hand was a tomboyish girl. She had a tough personaily, she was really social, and she loved to invent gadgets with her dad. Her favorite cheese was swiss.

"Aren't our parents geniuses or what?" Ariette said as she picked up one of the gadgets her father had built. "Rope cheese. By the way where are they?"

Lily shrugged, "mom said that they were grocery shopping but I don't know what is taking them so long."

"Maybe they need help," Ariette said, "we should help them."

"Is that a good idea?" Lily asked her.

"Why not? We have to help them once in a while," Ariette said, both girls left the house and went to search for their parents.

* * *

"Dad said that this is the best grocery store to get cheese," Ariette said as they entered the grocery store. People were screaming and running out of the store. The girls suddenly heard a laughter.

"Take that WordGirl!" came Dr. Two-Brains' voice as he zapped WordGirl with his gadget that she successfully dodged.

"Ooh there's dad," Lily said as she pointed.

"Let's help him out," Ariette said as she sprayed WordGirl with the rope cheese. WordGirl grunted as she was caught by the cheese and she fell on the floor.

"You know better than to mess with us," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she was standing over WordGirl. Hands on her hips.

"Hey where did that come from?" Dr. Two-Brains asked as he walked over to them.

"Hey daddy," Lily said as she ran over to her dad and gave him a hug around the waist.

"Lily?" Dr. Two-Brains said with shock as he looked at his daughter. He was shocked and surprised. He was surprised at how she found them and he was shocked at how Lily had caught WordGirl. Lily was never associated with violence. Unless...

"Hey dad," Ariette said as she walked over to them. "Nice gadget by the way," she said as she threw him the can of rope cheese.

"How did you two find us?" Dr. Mouse-Brains asked her two twin daughters.

"Well mom," Ariette said, "dad always said that this is the best place for cheese so I figured this is where you two went."

Dr. Mouse-Brains looked at Dr. Two-Brains, "she's a smart cookies isn't she?" he said as he gave her a nervous laugh. _No I don't want to hear an earful_ he thought. He hated arguing with her. She always won the battle. And the war!

"Well let's go, we're done shopping," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she, her daughters, and Dr. Two-Brains left the messy grocery store, with a tied-up WordGirl in it.

As they were walking back home, Dr. Two-Brains noticed that Lily was holding a container with cream cheese. "Lily, where did you get this?" he asked her.

"From th store," she said in a small voice.

"Honey," Dr. Mouse-Brains said, "you know that stealing is wrong."

"But, but I saw you and daddy do it," she said.

"Me too," Ariette said as she held an eaten wedge of Swiss Cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains and Dr. Mouse-Brains looked at each other. "Well they gotta learn," Dr. Two-Brains said as his wife nodded at him. The family headed back home.

* * *

_I tip-toed to the closet and I opened the door. "Well, well, well," I said as I looked at the narrator who was in a gag. "That's what you get for being all wise with moi-ha-ha-ha," I said as I pointed to myself._

_"Mmmmm-hmmm, mm-hmm, mmmm," the narrator mumbled through the gag._

_"Now if only I could understand the language of 'gag,'" I said as I took it off of his mouth so he could talk._

_"You'll never get any fans this way," he said. "The show had the most fans becasue I was in it."_

_"It's for them to decide," I said as I turned to the screen, "hey ya'll. The narraotr would like to know," I said as I pointed to the narrator that was trying to escape the clutches of the rope, "do you prefer him or me? I'm ceratinly not being self-centered here, but just out of curiosity."_

_"Also say why you prefer me," the narrator said._

_"Same with me," I said. I turned back to the narrator, "well good-bye," I said as I put the gag on his mouth and closed the door. "No one will hear you screams," I said maliciously. "Man I am so not going to be their favorite author. Oh well."_

_"Who are you talking to?" WordGirl asked as she looked at me._

_"The door," I said as I pointed to the door, "but any-hoo I gotta go," I ran away._


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own WordGirl**

**And thank you to dagnyheartist for giving me the idea of putting the girls to school and the idea of teaching them to steal so thank you :)**

_

* * *

_

_I'm looking through my e-mail. "Ha! Take that narrator!" I yelled. With the excitement going through me, I leaned back in my chair and fell over. I slowly got up and shook my head. "Oh well, I'm fine, I'm fine," I said to the screen, "thank you very much dagnytheartist and also RandomnessGirl1. You guys are the best and thank you for your reviews too."_

_I turned my head the left and looked into the closet. Muffled noises were heard. "Well someone's awake," I said as I walked to the closet. I opened the closet and saw the narrator there, thrashing around in his chair. I took out a piece of garlic and swayed it into the air. The scent of the garlic hit the narrator and he quickly fell asleep. I closed the door. "I am so going to get busted by WorGirl."_

* * *

The next day, in the morning, Dr. Two-Brains was showing his daughter, Ariette, how to steal. He showed her the concepts of stealing. Be as silent as a mouse, try to find your most desired object and whenever attacked, use your secret weapon. Cheese.

"Good!" Dr. Two-Brains said, "you got your object," he said as he pointed to the object that Ariette was holding, which was a wedge of cheese. "Now I'm going to attack you," he charged at her.

Ariette popped off the cap from the spray cheese and sprayed it at her dad. He was caught into the mess.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Two-Brains said.

"What if my attacker gets free?" Ariette asked.

"That can happen," Dr. Two-Brains said as he ate his way out of the trap. His daughter was learning really quickly and he was majorly proud of her. Once he was free, he got to his feet. "When stealing cheese, the attacker will always be WordGirl, and also the police. You can spray her with cheese, which will slow her down but she will get free soon. When she does, use physical attacks on her. Like so," he said as he grabbed his daughter's wrist.

Ariette did a twirl and flung her dad to the ground. "Like that?" she said.

Dr. Two-Brains' back hurt so much. "Yeah," he said as he closed his eyes a few times to bear the pain, "just like that." He tried to get up.

"What are you two doing?" a voice suddenly said behind them. Dr. Two-Brains turned around and saw that is was Dr. Mouse-Brains.

"We're just training," Dr. Two-Brains said, "Ariette is catching up really quick," he said as he patted her on the head.

Suddenly, Lily came in running, "mommy, daddy!" she said as she jumped up and down in the air, holding a piece of paper, "look at what I made," she held the paper up to her parents. It was a picture of the family. It had Dr. Mouse-Brains, Dr. Two-Brains, Ariette, and Lily in it. It was a beautiful artwork, with a lot of detail and color. It was really life-like.

"Whoa," Ariette said as she looked at her sister's artwork, "that is very good. You have the heart in drawing you know."

"Thanks," Lily said as she blushed. Whenever someone said that something of hers was beautiful she always blushed.

She was the opposite of her sister. Her sister was much more confident than she was. Lily was nice and so was Ariette but Ariette was tough and didn't let people get away with everything.

"I have great news," Dr. Mouse-Brains suddenly said, "I registered you two to go to school."

"Ew, school," Ariette said. She didn't like school very much.

"Ariette," Dr. Two-Brains said in a warning tone of voice.

"School!" Lily said with excitement, "is there an art class?"

"Well I took a tour of the school, and yes there was an art class along with an art club."

"I'm going there!" Lily said with excitement, "please tell me we are going to go there tomorrow."

"Well you are," Dr. Mouse-Brains said. "Your dad and I also got the supplies for you, so have fun."

"And make new friends," Lily said.

"Yay," Ariette said, slight sarcasm in her voice. She looked at her dad and saw that he was giving her a warning look. The look of your –mom-did-this-for –your-education –and-for –your-own-good- so-don't make-me-ground-you look. "Sorry," she instantly said.

"Yeeeeep!" Lily squealed as she jumped up and down, "I cannot wait," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

The next day, the school bus came and took the two girls to school. Lily was so excited to be starting the fifth grade. Ariette was on the calm mode. The girls had not even gone to kindergarten but with the smart brains that they had and also being ten years of age, they were put to fifth grade. They two sisters took their seats next to each other. Ariette took out a comic book and began to read, while Lily took out her drawing pad and began to draw a picture.

"See!" she squealed as she held the picture up to Ariette's face, almost scaring her to death. "This is a picture of me and you at school."

"First of all," Ariette said as she put her sister's arm down, away from her face, "I do not hug."

"But do you still like it?" Lily asked her.

"It's pretty good," Ariette said as she went back to her comic book. She wasn't _that_ interested in artwork. She was always interested in sports, fighting, and boy stuff.

Lily on the other hand, was a fragile girl, with a girly personality. She loved artwork and whenever something or someone hurt her, her ruby eyes would transform into red blood-shot eyes ready to cry. This had happened one time when Ariette made fun of her of being too artsy and she was grounded for it. She was never going to do that again.

The bus came into a halt and two girls, one of them blond and the other a brunette climbed onto the bus. It was Becky Botsford and Violet Heaslip. The two girls were the besets of friends.

"I love that girl's outfit," Lily said as she pointed at Violet's outfit. "Hey," she waved her hand and Violet that sat down beside the two sisters. "I really like your outfit."

"Thanks," Violet said sincerely, her dazed-like eyes falling at Lily's art pad. "You are interested in art?"

"Uh-huh," Lily said in a tiny voice as she hugged the pad close to her chest.

"I love art too," Violet said, "you're new here aren't you?"

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"Well you should try out for the art club. I'm the president of that club by the way," Violet said, "and I would love to see some of your artwork."

Lily let out a nervous laugh, "I usually don't let people see my artwork," she said.

"Don't worry," Violet said, "us artists are not judgmental when it comes to artwork. There is no such thing as bad artwork."

"Really?" Lily said as her eyes lit up.

"Really," Violet said. "We have a meeting today; I planned what we are going to paint. Van Gogh's famous painting, a filed 'Filled with Poppies.' My friend Becky," she said as she introduced Becky to them, who waved 'hi' to them, "is in my art club also. We can be friends."

"That's great," Lily said, "my sister, Ariette," she said as she introduced her sister, who was way deep into reading her comic, "might like to join too."

"Oh no way," Ariette said as she shook her head, "absolutely not," she said.

"Well," Lily said as she turned back to Violet, "guess not," she shrugged.

The bus made another stop and a little red haired girl, with a little girl-like dress that she was wearing skipped into the bus. "Today is my birthday!" she yelled happily.

"Oh no," Becky said as she smacked her forehead with her hand, "it's the Birthday Girl also known as, Eileen," she said.

Suddenly, Ariette looked up from her comic to Eileen. "Ew," she said as she looked at her outfit, "what is she a princess?" she had a look of disgust on her face. "Somebody please gouge my eyes out before I throw up!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a princess," Lily told her, "I've always wanted to be a princess. Like that Pretty Princess in the Pretty Princess and the Magical Pony Power Hour."

"Oh no," Ariette said as she put a hand on her head, "please don't start with that stupid, idiotic show."

"That show is not idiotic," Becky said reproachfully to Ariette. "That show is the best."

"Then you should hang out with my sister," Ariette said.

Eileen made her way to Becky and Violet. "Hey Becky-wecky and Violet-wiolet!" she said as she waved at the two girls.

"Hi," Becky said as she crossed her arms at Eileen.

"Hi Eileen," Violet, as kind as she was, said.

"Today is my birthday!" she said as she jumped into the air.

"So we heard," Becky said.

"Today is your birthday?" Lily asked Eileen, "happy birthday," she said as she gave her a hug.

"And 'yippee-girl' strikes again," Ariette mumbled under her breath as she saw her sister's reaction to Eileen's 'birthday' announcement.

"Ooh," Eileen said as she looked at Ariette's comic, "is that a comic?"

"Yep," she said, her eyes glued to the comic.

"Can I pwease have?" she said as she gave the puppy-eyes to Ariette.

"'Please,'" Becky corrected her, "it's 'please.'"

"No," Ariette said.

Eileen's eyes suddenly went from cute to surprised. "But it's my bwithday."

"'Birthday!'" Becky yelled.

"And I always get what I want," she said as her hands formed into fists.

"I don't care if it's your birthday," Ariette said, "it's my comic and I ain't givin' it to you. Get your own little girl."

"But it's mine!" Eileen said, "mine! mine! MINE!" she yelled as she grew three inches tall.

"Eileen," Becky said, "they are new students, leave them alone."

Apparently, Eileen had different plans in mind. She didn't listen to Becky. "I want that comic," she said to Ariette.

"And I'm not giving it to you," Ariette said. Her blood started to boil. She hated repeating herself. "If you keep continuing, I'm going to shut you up," Ariette told her.

"Just try," Eileen said. "But I'm going to get that comic," she said as she found her place in an empty seat.

Ariette looked at her as she sat down, then she looked at Becky. "Yeah does she have any friends?"

"I don't think so," Becky said.

"I can see why," Ariette said.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own WordGirl **

* * *

Lily and Ariette jumped off the school bus and walked into the school. The school, in Lily's point of view, was very huge with a lot of classes, teachers, and her favorite, and art class!

"Ariette!" Lily said as she grabbed her sister's arm and shook it, "an art class!"

"Whatever Lily," Ariette said as she shoo her head at her sister's childish manners. Whenever Lily got excited about something, she always had to grab somebody by the arm, jump up and down and point to the direction that excited her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her sister along and they entered their classroom. The two sisters took their seats and they waited for the bell the ring.

When the bell rang, students ran inside the classroom and waited for their homeroom teacher to enter and make a couple of announcements. The teacher walked in and looked at the room filled with anticipating students. "Good morning class," she said as she smiled brightly to them. "We have two new students joining us today, will you two lovely ladies please stand?" she asked.

Ariette stood up with confidence, while Lily debated on whether she should stand up or not. Struggling, she decided to get up.

"We have Ariette and Lily," the teacher said as she smiled at the girls, "welcome to our school. Will you tell us a little but bout yourself?"

"Good info for the newspaper," Scoops said to Becky and Violet as he took out the pencil that he had tucked behind his ear. He flipped a fresh page of note pad paper and started scribbling down.

"Well I'm Ariette," Ariette said, "I love building stuff, reading comics, playing sports, and playing video games. The building suff part, I get that from my dad."

"Oh really?" the teacher asked, "who is your dad?"

"Dr. Two-Brains!" Ariette proudly said, "and he's the best dad ever!"

Becky let out a gasp. So these two sisters were Dr. Two-Brains' daughters? How did he manage to have kids? Oh, he had a wife, that's why. Becky decided to keep a close eye on the two girls. Kids belonging to a villain are bound to cause trouble.

Ariette sat down and people turned their heads and looked at Lily. "I-I," she stuttered. She looked at the eyes that were staring at her. She just couldn't talk in front of them. She looked down on the floor, "I love to draw," she mumbled. Feeling heat rise up in her cheeks she quickly sat down.

"What did she say?" Violet asked Becky.

"She said that she likes to draw," Becky answered, not taking her eyes away from the sisters.

"Well welcome Ariette and Lily and I hope you have a wonderful day at our school," the teacher said as she smiled at the two girls.

The bell rang an everybody gathered their books and proceeded to go to their classes.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own WordGirl **

* * *

The classes started out fine for the two girls. They went to English, Lily's favorite subject since she loves to read literature, science, Ariette's favorite subject since it involved expirementing with different types of substances and blowing things up. Math was Ariette's strong subject since she was a genius at figuring out sequeces of numbers. The math teacher saw tis talent and decided to bump her up a grade. Lily was not bad at math but she had trouble at doing the work out. She always did te work in her head and always got the right product. History was Ariette's least favorite subject.

"Why should we learn about things that have already happened?" Ariette whispered to herself. She tried hard not to zone out but it was no use.

"Ariette," Lily said as she shook her sister's shoulder.

"Huh?" she said as she woke up, "the answer is four."

The teacher stopped his lecturing and looked at Ariette. "Excuse me?" he asked her.

"Oh whoops," Ariette said as she shook her head, "must've zoned out."

The teacher nodded and continued his leacturing. Ariette folded her arms on her desk and stared out the window. She didn't need history, she knew how to figure things out. She had the brains of her father.

The bell rang and the students headed off to lunch. Lily walked up to her locker and opened it. She put her books inside. She closed her locker and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Lily," her voice was suddenly heard. She turned around and saw Violet running at her.

"Hey Violet," Lily said.

"Hi," Violet said, "I heard talking to your sister that you wanted to join the Art Club."

"Mm-hmm," Lily nodded, "I thought why not? It might help me with my shyness," she said.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Violet happily said, "I cannot wait to see your artwork. A little bit about the Art Club, by the end of the week, the president of the club, me, gets to pick out the most beautiful painting that has been drawn and then we throw a little party for them."

"That's great," Lily said with interest.

"Party?" a voice suddenly said.

"Oh no," Violet said he turned around and saw Eileen there.

"A party for me?" Eileen asked as her eyes grew wide and shiny.

"Eileen, you're not in the Art Club. If you were, we would've throw a party for you," Violet explained.

"I WANT TO JOIN THE ART CLUB!" she yelled with glee as she raised her arms in the air. "Where do I sign up?"

"There's no signing up," Violet said, "you are welcome to come."

"YAY!" she said as she jumped up and down. She stopped jumping and her eyes landed on Lily's neck. "Ooh that's a pretty nwecklace."

Lily put her hand on her neck and felt for the necklace. She looked down at it and saw that it said 'Love' on it. Her dad had gotten it for her. "Thanks," she said as she smiled kindly at Eileen.

"Can I have it?" Eileen asked her.

"What?" Lily asked. She looked at Violet who was slowly shaking her head 'no.' "Um, no. Sorry?" she tried not to sound so impolite.

"But its my bwithday," Eileen said as her cute expression changed into greed.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, "but don't you already have that cute kitty necklace?"

"My mommy gave it to me," Eileen said, "but I want yours."

"But my daddy gave it to me."

"I want it!"

"I can't," Lily softly said as she put her hand on her necklace as if she was protecting it. "It would hurt my dad's feelings if I gave it away."

"I ALWAYS GET MY WAY!" Eileen yelled. She lashed out a Lily and tore the necklace off her neck. Lily gasped at what happened. She put her hand on her neck, tears escaping her eyes. What did she jut do? Not only did she take the necklace off her neck, but se broke it.

"Lily?" came Violet's soft voice.

Lily put her head down and let the tears escape her face.

"Yay!" Eileen said as she looked at the necklace, "it's mine!"

"HEY GIRLY GIRL!" a voice suddenly yelled at Eileen. Eileen turned around and saw Ariette standing there. Her eyes flashed red, literally. "Did I see you tearing the necklace off my sister's neck?" she said as she approached the spoiled girl.

"The necklace is mine!" she yelled at her.

"Yeah well we'll see to who that necklace belong to," Ariette said as she grabbed her sister's necklace out of Eileen's hands.

"Give that back!" Eileen yelled at her.

"Yeah?" Ariette said as she gave her push, "get out of my face if you will!"

Being pushed back made Eileen angry. Angry meant trouble if you were Eileen. She lashed out and grabbed Ariette's comic book that she was reading on the bus this morning. The comic book was teared out of her hands and there was a page that she was holding on one hand.

"That...was...my...FAVORITE COMIC BOOK!" Ariette yelled at her. She lashed out her hand and grabbed Eileen fiercly by her hair. Her nails digging into her scalp.

"OW! OW! OW OW!" Eileen bawled as the pain started to grow.

"Yeah! Show her who's boss," Tobey suddenly said as he joined the scene with a bunch of kids.

"Tobey?" Becky said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm at school Botsford," Tobey said matter-of-factly, "I was let out of jail for good behavior," he lied. No he had escaped, ever since Two-Brains had that wedding.

Suddenly, Ariette started pulling on Eileen's hair more and more. With one jerk of her hair she let go and Eileen stumbled back and hit the wall. When she hit the wall, she started bawling like a baby.

"That will show you not to mess with my sister!" Ariette yelled at her. She turned and handed the necklace back to her sister.

"It's broken," Lily said disappointingly, "daddy's going to be upset."

"No he won't," Ariette said. She put her arm around her sister. The bell rang and everyone headed to their lat class.

The last class was art. Art made Lily forget everything that had happened to her in her first day. She was lost deep into the world of creativity and colors.

"Wow," Violet said as she looked at Lily's painting, "that's beautiful."

"Thank you," Lily said as she smiled at Lily.

"What is this?" Ariette said as she looked at her painting. There was nothing but a big blob of red.

"Beautiful red eyes?" Tobey suggested for a title to her. Secretly he was hitting on her.

"More like beautiful red BLAH!" she said to her painting.

She continued to work on her painting. There was a ding suddenly heard on the announcements.

"Ariette please report to the principal's office," the voice said on the announcements."

There was a gasp in the class. On her first day and she was going to the principal's office. Then again, students knew what had happened. Areitte got up from her chair and headed to the principal's office. Lily stared after her sister, hoping she didn't do anything wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own WordGirl**

**

* * *

**Ariette slowly walked down the hallway. She took a turn and saw that the principle was talking on the phone. The door was wide open so Ariette was easily seen by the principle. The principle looked up from the piles of papers that were stacked on her desk. She motioned for Ariette to join her into the room. Ariette walked in.

"You wanted to see me," she said as she walked into the room. She tried to sound as confident as possible but her heart was beating rapidly. She tried to control her shaky breathing. She did not want to get into trouble. The person that should get in trouble is Eileen. She started the whole thing. Ariette was only trying to protect her sister.

The principle took a sip of her coffee and said, "please take a seat."

Ariette pulled the chair and sat down. She stared at the principle right at the face. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"You're here because you are in trouble," the principle told her, "you pulled Eileen by her hair and then pushed her to the wall."

"I'm aware of that," Ariette said. She opened her mouth to speak but the principle interrupted her.

"I know that you are," the principle said, "but our school certainly does not approve violence."

"Look," Ariette said as she got up from her chair and rested her hands on the principle's desk, "Eileen pulled my sister's necklace out of her neck. Literally pulled it. There's a red mark at the back of my sister's neck. She cried. She's a sensitive girl okay? I did what I did to that brat because she hurt my sister. I was only trying to protect my sister," she said, "if you don't understand this concept than I guess you are not doing a good job at being a principle. By the way, where is she?"

"Ariette-" the principle said in an offended manner.

"Where is she?" Ariette interrupted her. She wanted to know where Eileen was.

"She at the nurse," the principle answered her, "she said that you hurt her very much. She said that you pulled all of her hair out and you also punched her."

Ariette let out a sigh, "and you believe that drama queen brat?" she asked, "I did not punch her and if I pulled all of her hair out I would be the happiest person in the world because she would be bald and I would have gotten my revenge."

"Revenge?" the principle asked in shock, "what is this revenge you speak of?"

"Revenge meaning getting back at that person in a violent manner," Ariette defined for her, "she pulled my sister's necklace off her neck and I want to pull her pretty little dress to piece, including her hair."

"That's it," the principle said, "you are suspended."

"Okay," Ariette nodded at her.

"And you are going to serve detention tomorrow."

"How would I serve detention if you suspended me for a day?" Ariette asked her, "see? I can be a more reasonable principle than you."

"Should I make it two days of detention?" the principle almost snapped at her.

"If you wish," Ariette said as she gave her a smile and a little shrug and not a mention, a little attitude.

"THREE DAYS!" the principle said as she jumped out of her chair and looked at Ariette straight in the face. "You are suspended for a day, for using violence on Eileen and you have office detention for talking back to me and being a smart alack," she explained as she pulled out a pink colored form from her stacks of paper. She scribbled Ariette's name on it and the reasons why she was suspended and having detention. "Give this to your parents and have them sign it."

"Fine," Ariette said as she took the paper from the principle. She got up from her chair and walked out of the room. As she was walking out of the room she saw a red-headed girl skipping down the hallway. It was Eileen.

Eileen stopped skipping and looked at Ariette who was glaring at her. Ariette gave her the daggers. Eileen took a step back as if Ariette was going to attack her. To tell the truth, Ariette had the urge to tackle her to the ground and beat her up until her face bled. She controlled her inner anger and walked down the hallway.

"Hey," Lily said as she ran to her sister, "what happened back there?"

"See for yourself," Ariette said as she handed the pink form to her sister.

Lily looked at the paper and then at her sister. "I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"Don't be," Ariette said. She took the paper and ripped it in half. Then she ripped it in quarters. She threw it in the trash can and wiped her hands.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in shock, "mom and dad need to sign that."

"I don't care," Ariette said.

"They are going to find out you know that," Lily said.

"Let them," Ariette said, "they will know why I ripped up that paper. I'm not going to let the principle and that brat win without a proper argument."

"Which will be...?" Lily said.

"You'll see," Ariette said.

"Does it involve violence or anything like that?" Lily asked her. She loved her sister very much but she was really violent when she was upset.

"Again," Ariette said. She faced her sister, "you'll see." She smiled with mischief.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

"Ariette please don't use any violence," Lily pleaded to her as they were walking back home. She didn't want her sister to use any violence because a) she might get hurt, b) she could be arrested, and c) her parents would be able to find out.

"You worry too much," Ariette said as she shook away the idea of her getting into trouble. She loved a little adventure in her life. She was going to rock the principle's world when she showed up the next day there. She suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked her as she softly grabbed her sister's arm.

"Ahh," Ariette said. "I just forgot something at school."

"What?" Lily asked her.

"My history book," Ariette told her.

"Let's go get it," Lily told her.

"Da-da-da," Ariette said as she held up her hands to stop her sister, "You go home, I have to go and get it myself."

"Well why?" Lily asked her.

"Because I also have to talk to my history teacher about my grade and it might take a while to come back so you go home, tell mom and dad about it, and I'll be back as soon as possible," Ariette told her.

"Okay," Lily said as she waved goodbye to her sister.

As Lily was walking she came face-to-face with Violet and Becky.

"Oh," Violet said as she looked at Lily, "hey Lily."

"Hey," Lily shyly said.

"About what happened at school today I am very sorry," Violet apologized.

"Yeah Eileen is the type of person that you don't want to be around," Becky added as she gave Lily a friendly smile. She put her hand on Lily's shoulder for comfort and Violet did the same.

Lily felt the warmth of friendship rise up in her. "Thanks," she said to the two girls.

"Hey," Violet said, "what are friends for?"

Lily suddenly turned her head and looked at Violet, "we're friends?"

"Absolutely," Becky answered. "Study buddies."

"And art buddies," Violet added, "which reminds me, are you on for the art club tomorrow? That painting that you did today at school was magnificent."

"Good word," Becky pointe out to Violet.

"Thanks," Violet thanked her friend.

"Well," Lily said as she shifted from one foot to another, "sure, I would to. It might help me overcome my shyness."

"Glad to hear that," Violet said as she patted Lily on the shoulder. "Would you like to come over Becky's house so we could study?"

"Um," Lily said, "but I have to go home."

"You can call them from my house so they'll come and pick you up," Becky told her.

"Alright that works," Lily said as she walked with her two new friends at Becky's house.

* * *

Ariette took a turn and approached a house. The house was big and looked kind of cozy. She walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Once she did, a large blond woman opened the door and looked outside. She looked left and right and then looked down at Ariette.

"Hi," Ariette said as she smiled at her.

"Hello there," the woman said in an English accent.

"Are you Mrs. McCallister?" Ariette asked her.

"Yes," Mrs. McCallister answered her.

"Great I came to the right house," Ariette said, "is Tobey there?"

Mrs. McCallister looked up the staircase at a closed door to where Tobey had locked himself inside. "He's here, come in," she said as she stepped away from the entrance and let Ariette walk inside.

"Thank you," Ariette politely said as she walked inside the house. She was amazed when she looked around. There were plenty of photos hanging on the wall of Tobey and his mother, Tobey winning a trophy of medal, and also some pictures of relatives. _Wow _she thought _she must be very fond of her son._

"Tobey!" Mrs. McCallister called. To Ariette it sounded like she was singing his voice.

Tobey swung the door open and poked his head outside. "What mother?" he asked with exasperation.

"You have a visitor. What is your name dear?" she asked Ariette.

"Ariette," she answered. "I go to school with him."

"Who is it?" Tobey asked her.

"Ariette," she called to him, "she said that she goes to your school."

When Tobey heard that name, he suddenly perked up. A smile stretched out in his face that he couldn't control. _This could be my chance _he thought as he silently did a tiny jump of happiness. He cleared his throat and opened the door wide. He made his way down the stairs as coolly as he could.

"Ariette," he said her name as he took her hand and shook it, "what a lovely name."

"Okay then," Ariette said, a little weirded out. Either he was hitting on her or he was just being plain weird. _Whatever_ she thought as she shook the idea out of her mind. She was here for important business. "Can we go to your room?"

Tobey was surprised at that question but a little thrilled at the also. "Is that okay mother?" Tobey asked his mother as he put an angelic smile on his face.

Mrs. McCallister nodded. "I'll make you guys some snacks," she said as she walked to the kitchen, "do you like cheese crackers dear?"

"YES!" Ariette yelled as she scared both Tobey and Mrs. McCallister. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Mrs. McCallister chuckled a little. "I have never met a child with such a huge liking to cheese."

"Cheese is the bomb!" Ariette happily said.

"Well come up to my room," Tobey told her as the two of them walked up the staircase. They walked to the door the same time. "Ladies first," he said as he gave Ariette a gentleman-like push to the room. He entered the room and closed the door.

Ariette looked around the room. It was tidy of course and a lot of blueprints on how to build robots. "Good I came to the right person," she said as she turned and faced Tobey.

"What is this about?" Tobey asked her.

"I need your help," she told him.

"It surprises me that you want my help."

"Don't flatter yourself kid," Ariette said, "I need your help on building a robot to destroy that stupid school to where we go to!"

"Why do you want to do that?" Tobey asked her.

"That principal in there is such an idiot!" Ariette snapped at him, "she suspended me for beating up Eileen."

"Whoo that was a show," Tobey told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ariette said, "can you please help me?"

"And what do I get in return?" Tobey asked her.

"I'll be your friend forever," she told him.

"How about going out for ice cream?" he suggested.

"That would be awesome," she said. She was an ice cream fanatic. Mint-chocolate chip was her favorite.

"Okay," Tobey said as he turned around. Once he did that his jaw was hanging open and he let out a huge sigh. It took a while for him to make his dream come true with WordGirl but with Ariette it was as simple as putting on a bandage.

"You alright?" Ariette asked him.

"Fine, fine," Tobey said as he turned a color of pink. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"And I am finally finished," Lily said as she wrote down the last sentence on her English paper and set the pencil down on the table. She packed up her books and put her backpack down on the floor.

"Isn't this great?" Violet asked, "three good friends spending the afternoon together."

"I know," Lily said, "we should do this again, I mean if it's okay with your mother Becky."

"You are always invited here," Mrs. Botsford answered her from the kitchen. She was washing a couple of dishes since TJ didn't bother to do it.

"Ooh," Violet said as she checked her watch. "Pretty Princess is on!"

"No way!" Becky said as she sprang up from the chair and landed straight to the couch. She frantically searched for the remote and opened the television. Lily and Violet joined Becky to the couch.

When the theme song of the show was starting, TJ suddenly tore down the stairs with Bob and flopped on the couch next to Lily. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," he squealed.

"Lily," Becky said, "this is my 'I-am-so-not-obsessed-with-Pretty-Princess-and-the-Magic-Pony-Power-Hour-but-I-really-am brother TJ."

"Shhhh," TJ said as he hugged pillow close to his chest. "This is the last part of the show. Is Pretty Princess going to get her Prince Charming or is Count Cloudy going to ruin it?"

"It's called a finale," Becky told him. She suddenly realized that they were not listening to her and she watched the show with great anticipation.

* * *

"Finished!" Ariette yelled as Tobey added the finishing touches on their invention. "This is so cool."

"I know," Tobey said as he wiped his hands on a dirty towel. "Cannot wait to use it tomorrow."

"Me too," Ariette said.

"And don't forget about that ice cream date," Tobey reminded here.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ariette said. She looked at Tobey's clock on the nightstand. It read five o'clock. "Oh I gotta go," she said to him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I just have to," Ariette said as she ran out of his room and ran down the stairs. "Bye Mrs. McCallister!" she called as she ran out the door.

"Bye dear," Ms. McCallister said, not looking up from the book that she was reading.

* * *

At the Botsford house, Becky, Violet, TJ, Bob, and Lily were crying their eyes out and clutching onto tissues at the same time. Pretty Princess had found her Prince Charming and Count Cloudy was nowhere to be seen.

The kids were crying for that part but also for the whole series being over.

"Best series ever," TJ sighed dramatically through his tears. "It was AWESOME!"

"I know," Lily said.

"Stay tuned for another new 'Pretty Princess and the Return of Count Cloudy Magical Pony Power Hour' coming to you in August 2012," the announcement on the television said once the end credits were finished.

"YIPEEEEEE!" TJ, Bob, Becky, Violet, and Lily yelled as they jumped into the air. They suddenly calmed down.

"This has been the best day ever," Lily said, "let's do it again tomorrow."

"For sure," Violet said.

Suddenly, Lily looked at the clock and it was exactly five o'clock. "Oh I gotta go," she said as she grabbed her backpack and went to the door. "Bye guys I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Lily," Violet and Becky waved.

"Bye Mrs. Botsford," Lily said as she waved at her.

"Bye honey," Mrs. Botsford called as she waved at her.

Lily ran away from the house. As she was running she saw Ariette running down the street. "Hey!" Lily called to her and Ariette stopped. "Where were you?"

"At school," Ariette lied to her.

"Where's your history book?" Lily asked her.

"At your mom's house," Ariette said rudely to her, "why are you so concerned about me?" she said as she raised her arms up in the air, "be concerned about yourself for once and quit acting like such a baby!" she snapped at her.

Lily took a step away from her as if Ariette had just hit her. Tears were brimming her pink eyes. She clutched some of her book in her arms and began to squeeze them really tightly as if her life depended on it.

Ariette turned away from her. She didn't mean to be that mean. She had too many things going on her mind. Was her plan going to work? Were her parents going to find out that she had been suspended? She ignored Lily's soft whimpering that was following her behind. The two sisters walked home.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

Ariette and Lily arrived home. Their parents were home so that was not so good for Ariette. Dr. Two-Brains and his wife turned around and saw the two girls.

"Where have you two been?" Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she walked over to the two girls and gave the two of them hugs. "We've been so worried, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ariette said.

Lily nodded as she sniffled and wiped her node with her hand.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Two-Brains asked Lily as he bent down to his knees and looked at his daughter, "are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah," Lily said as she sniffed some more, "I just had a hard day at school today. That's all."

"Something is wrong," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she looked at Lily, "do you know, Ariette?" she asked her other daughter that was staying silent.

Ariette thought maybe she should just say what happened and deal with her punishment. To her surprise Lily spoke up for her.

"I just got a bad grade on something and that's what I'm upset about," she said to her parents.

"On what?" Dr. Mouse-Brains asked her.

"Math," she said as she showed her mother her grade on it.

Dr. Two-Brains took the paper after his wife had looked at it and asked, "they give tests to new students now?"

"An A isn't that bad sweetie," Dr. Mouse-Brains said.

"But I wanted to get an A+."

"Next time. Let's eat we've been waiting for you."

The family went and sat down to the table where the food was out. There was cheese everywhere. They sat down and they ate. Lily was eating as slowly as possible and Ariette was not saying anything at all.

"Well this is interesting," Dr. Two-Brains said as he broke the silence.

"I'm interested to know how your first day of school was," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she looked at her daughters.

"Fine," Ariette said as she finally stuffed her face with some cheese so she wouldn't talk.

"Mm-hmm," her mother said, "anything else?"

"I made some new friends," Lily said.

"That's great," Dr. Two-Brains said as he grabbed his daughter's hand, "what are their names?"

"One of them is Becky and the other is Violet," Lily explained, "they invited me to go to their house today to do homework, that's why we came so late."

"Ohh," Dr. Mouse-Brains said, "that's why?"

"Next time try to call us," Dr. Two-Brains reminded her, "you two almost had us scared to death."

After eating their food, the two sisters went to their bedroom that they shared. Lily was not talking to Ariette at all as she was slowly putting her school books on her table.

"Are you mad at me?" Ariette asked her sister when she walked in and closed the door so her parents would not hear. Lily didn't respond. "If you're going to keep acting like that, then she will keep bothering you, you know."

"I don't want to hear your prediction," Lily said to her sister softly, "I don't care about it. I can take of myself."

"Suit yourself then," Ariette said with defeat. She went to the telephone that was on her drawer. Yes, the girls had telephones in their bedrooms so if there was an emergency they can just call their parents and help will come to them.

She dialed Tobey's number.

"Who are you calling?" Lily asked her as curiosity took over her brain.

"None of your business," Ariette rudely said to her as she turned her back on her sister. She waited for him to pick up. After the third ring, he finally picked up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," Ariette said on the phone, "so are we all set for tomorrow?"

"Yes," Tobey told her.

"Good," Ariette said.

There was a complete and awkward silence after that. "Well good night," Tobey suddenly said.

"Yeah good night," Ariette said as she hung up.

"Who was it?" Lily asked.

"Nobody," Ariette said as she got into her sheets under the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ariette and Lily got up from bed to go to school. Ariette didn't bother to eat any breakfast. She ran out of the house and ran straight to the school where she was going to meet up with Tobey. She was excited that this was going to happen. She was going to rock that principle's world.

"HI!" Tobey yelled at her from behind the bushed that made her leap and fall on the ground.

"Don't do that!" she yelled as she punched Tobey in his arm.

"OW!" Tobey yelled as he clutched his arm, "feisty."

Ariette shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Did you bring your remote?"

"Right here," Tobey said as he whipped out his remote from his backpack.

"Good," Ariette said, "now we wait."

After waiting for twenty minutes, Ariette was resting her back by a tree, while Tobey was lying in the grass staring at the sky that had white puffy clouds passing by.

"This is boring," Ariette suddenly said.

"I think it's nice," Tobey said as he looked at her.

"Boring," Ariette repeated.

A car suddenly slammed shut and a humming was heard. Ariette perked up and looked. It was the principle. "Now," she said to Tobey.

Tobey grabbed his remote and pressed a button. He pressed 'jump' on the remote which cause the robot to jump behind the school in front of the principle.

The principle gasped and was thrown back a couple of feet by the tiny earthquake that shook the ground. The robot mouse cocked his head to the side and using its metal claws, it grabbed the teacher's stack of blank white paper threw them in the air. As the papers were fluttering in the air, Tobey pressed a button on his remote, which caused the robot to turn around and created a fan by whirling its metal tail round and round. The paper hit the metal "fan" and it caused the paper to shred. But it didn't shred. In this case, it created snowflake ornaments and designs.

The beautiful artwork fell on the ground and the principle decided to look at them. A crowd of students had gathered around. One of the being Becky, Violet, Scoops, and Lily. Becky was watching the robot carefully for its next move but so far it was just standing there, looking at the principle.

"These are marvelous," the principle said as she looked at one design to the other. "Who built this robot?"

"We did," Ariette said as her and Tobey jumped out of the bushes. The principle turned around and looked at the two students.

"This is the most beautiful piece of art you have done," she said, "Ms. Champlain would be very impressed with this," she said as she forget the whole concept of Ariette being suspended from school. "You two should be in the robotics club."

"There's a robotics club?" Tobey asked, "when?"

"It's starting today," the principle said, "I'm running it. if you two are thinking about joining, I am going to promote you two as the head leaders of the club."

"We'll join," Ariette said as she grabbed Tobey's hand and shot it up in the air. Tobey blushed.

"Good," the principle said as she took out some badges from her bag. In that bag, there were supplies for the robotics club. She gave the badges to Tobey and Ariette. "You are now the head leaders of the club."

"Because we're the best," Tobey whispered t Ariette.

From the crowd of kids, a blond girl that had her hair in two braids watched as Ariette and Tobey talked about their badges. She wanted those badges, because she deserved it. Then again, she was the "best" at everything. She was going to get those badges.

The school bell rang and the kids headed off to their first classes.

* * *

**Hey ya'll I'm kinda stumped for the nest chapters so can you give some suggestions. Thank you :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't WordGirl**

**And thank you very much dagnytheartist for your ideas, of Victoria stealing the medals and WordGirl rescuing them and with her interfering in Tobey's possible 'friendship'. They were really helpful. :)**

**And thank you Randomnessgirl1 for pointing out my mistakes in the word 'principal.'**

* * *

When the principal walked inside the school, Tobey and Ariette looked at one another. "Okay," Ariette said as she tucked a hair behind her ear, "that was a little bizarre."

"Good word," Becky said when she heard Ariette say that.

"I know," Tobey said, "but at least we did not get into trouble or anything that's punishable of that matter."

"No this was definantly punishable," Ariette said as she looked up and down at their creation, "but at least the principle was all like 'whoa! Yo! That is such a cool thing man!'" she said.

"The principal does not talk like that," Tobey told her, "but that was pretty funny," he said as he laughed with her. "You're really funny."

"Is that a compliment?" she asked him.

Tobey took a step back and felt some heat rise up in his cheeks, "um, uh...m-m-maybe."

"Well at least we're still on for the ice cream 'date,'" she said as she air quoted the word. She picked up her books and walked into the school. Tobey looked ahead of her.

"You really like her don't you?" a voice behnid him said that made him jump. He turned around and saw Becky there with Violet, Scoops, and Lily. Becky had a smile on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Tobey asked her.

"Well by the way you were looking at her," Becky said.

"And your hands were shaking when you were picking up you books," Lily added.

"And you were stuttering," Scoops said.

"And your cheeks were getting red," Violet pointed out.

"That's called blushing," Becky said to her.

"Oh," Violet said.

"Which is a sign of liking someone," Becky said as she put a hand on her hip, "does that mean that you are over WordGirl, Tobey?" she hoped for him to say 'yes,' so he could stop drooling over her.

"I don't know what you people are talking about," he said as he nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Come on Tobey," Scoops said, "its okay to like someone," Scoops said. "I like someone too."

Becky's face brightened up when he said that. _He likes me, he likes me! _she thought as she mentally jumped up and down in the air. _Finally he said something _she said as she mentally imagined herself clapping.

"And who do you like, Ace Reporter?" Tobey reaporchfully asked him. He didn't even care who Scoops liked and who he didn't like, but Scoops had thrown it out there.

"My friends," Scoops said.

"Ah put you said someone, so that someone is not plural like the word 'friends,' its singular. Who do you like?" Becky asked as she talked really quickly. She came right up in front of Scoops face with a bug smile on her face.

Scoops felt a little weirded out, "um, you," he said.

"YES!" Becky yelled as she jumped up and down in the air, "you like me!"

"And Violet," Scoops said, "and Lily," he said as he looked at her, "as friends. You guys are cool."

"Oh," Becky said as her excitment faltered down, "well...friends...that's...good."

"Why are you...talking...like...that?" Scoops asked her.

"No reason," Becky said as she shook her head at him.

"Yes...Becky," Tobey said, "why?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"Um, uh," Becky said as she nervously looked from Scoops to Tobey, "got to go!" she yelled as she ran away from them and into the school.

"Wonder what that was about?" Violet asked.

* * *

After school, Tobey and Ariette met in room C245, where the robotics club was being held. The principal used their robot, outside, as a demonstration of how robots worked, what materials were used, where to put the right cord at, etc. Then the students headed inside and they began to make their individual robots.

"I'm going to leave for a couple of minutes so Tobey and Ariette you are in charge," she said to the two of them as she left the room. Tobey and Ariette began to walk around the room as they observed each other the students' robots. Ariette had to help one of the students to put the right wire in the right place, while Tobey helped one students drill the nails into place.

After they were done, they met up with each other. "We make a pretty good team," Tobey said to Ariette.

"That we do," Ariette agreed as she gave him a smile.

"So," Tobey began as he put his hands behind his back and tipped back and forth on his heels, "how was your day today?"

"Better than the first day," Ariette said, "no whiny girls, no stupid girls, no I'm-all-this-and-that girls."

"Seems to me like you have troubles with girls," Tobey said.

"Of course I do," Ariette said, "I know I'm a girl but some of them are too snobby, too whiny, to princess-y."

"Well thank goodness you're not that kind of girl," Tobey said.

"Yeah," Ariette agreed as she rolled her eyes and looked at the other side of the room.

"Okay I'm back," the principal said as she walked back into the room. "Look at all of these nice robots," she said as she looked at each and every one of them. "Next week, we will experiment with them," she announced as the children in the room began cheering. "That concludes our meeting," she said. The students groaned as they began to back their supplies.

"Well," Ariette said as she faced Tobey, "this gives us more time to get that ice cream."

"Way ahead of you," Tobey said as he took her hand in his.

* * *

Becky, Lily, Violet, and Scoops were at the park. They were resting on the soft grass, looking up at the sky that was filled with clouds. "That one looks like an ice cream cone," Lily said as she pointed at the sky.

Violet gasped, "it does, and that one looks like a rabbit."

"Where?" Becky asked, "I don't see anything to tell you the truth."

"Is this what you guys do in your free time when you guys don't have any homework?" Lily asked as she turned her head and asked Scoops.

"Pretty much," Scoops said as he turned his head and looked at her, "its fun to hang out with your friends," he picked a small purple flower from the ground and handed it to Lily.

"Thank you," Lily blushed as she took the flower in her hand and stuck it in her hair. She looked up and saw her sister walking with Tobey. "Hey sis."

"'Sup weirdos," Ariette waved as she walked away.

"I hate it when she says stuff like that," Lily said as she looked sadly at the ground.

"She doesn't mean it in a bad way," Becky said, "my brother, TJ and I say such things to each other but we still love each other as a family," she said.

"Oh," Lily said as she finally understood. She looked ahead of her and saw Tobey ordering two ice creams for the both of them.

Tobey handed the mint chocolate chip to Ariette and she gladly took it. "Do you like it?" he asked her when she began to lick it.

"I love it," Ariette said, "who about yours, you like chocolate and vanilla swirls?"

"I'm obsessed with it," he said, "let's sit down." The two of them walked together. They found a bench and sat down.

"So, Tobey," Ariette began, "tell me a little about yourself."

"Ladies first," he said as he allowed Ariette to talk.

"Well for one thing," Ariette said, "you are quite a gentleman," she put her hand on his shoudler. "Okay, I have a sister as you already know, I like to build robots, I am part human and part mouse, I DIE for cheese, and my favorite ice cream in mint chocolate chip."

"You father," Tobey began, "is he Dr. Two-Brains?"

"Mm-hmm," Areitte nodded, "he taught me how to fight. I beat him, haaaaa," she sang in a high-pitched voice.

"And your mother?"

"Oh Dr. Mouse-Brains. Her and dad are...wow," she shook her head. "Now enough about me, what about you?"

Tobey took a deep breath before he talked. "How about we talk over the see-saw?" he said as he got up and Ariette followed him. He sat in one end, while Ariette hopped to the other and they began to see-saw. "Well I was born in England and came here when I was seven," he said.

"England, wow," Ariette said as she licked some of her ice cream that was slowly starting to melt away.

"I love to build robots, its part of my hobby, something that I enjoy doing for fun," he said. "I am horrible at outdoor activities and drawing."

"Ha, I'm bad at drawing myself!" Ariette said as she bought the ice cream up to her. "My sister rocks at drawing."

"I know, I have seen."

"Wait, what about your mom and dad?"

"I don't have a dad," Tobey said as he stopped see-sawing. When he was on the ground, he got off of it and the part where Ariette was sitting fell.

"Okay," Ariette said as she got up from the ground and ran over to Tobey. "Sorry for asking."

Tobey wiped a tear away from his face. "That's fine. When I was nine, I asked my mother about him and she told him that he died in a car accident when I was just a baby."

"Come here," Ariette said as she reach out and took Tobey in her arms. She felt his arms going around her too. "That's why you and mother moved here. So you guys can start out fresh."

"Yeah pretty much," he said.

"And your mother keeps a lot of pictures of you becasue she is pretty fond of you. You are the only one that's left in her life now," she finished.

Tobey was amazed when she said that. Usually visitors that came over to visit his mother, thought that his mother was obsessed over him and they never came back to visit, ever again. None of them had thought really deep as Ariette had. "You are smart," he finally said to her.

"Well you know," Ariette said, "mouse brain," she said as she pointed to her head.

Tobey nodded and smiled at her.

From behind a tree, Victoria Best looked at Tobey's and Ariette's clothes where she spotted the medals. She walked close enough so she could see them and she began to play her flute. The flute let out a sweet tune as the notes slowly began to make their way over to Tobey and Ariette. The notes hit the two of them, putting them in love with the sweet song. The hooks from the purple notes clung themselves to the medals and carried them over to Victoria. She stopped playing her flute and the notes fell on her hand.

At the same time, Tobey and Ariette snapped out of their day dream and felt that something was missing. "Our medals!" Ariette yelled as she searched around herself.

"These are mine," Victoria maliciously said as she laughed.

"YO!" Ariette yelled as she pointed at Victoria, "you bring those back!" she charged at her.

"Try and catch me," Victoria said as she took off with the medals.

Violet heard the screaming and she quickly got up and looked. "Oh my," she said as she put her hand on her mouth.

"What?" Becky asked as she, too, looked. Scoops and Lily got up from the ground too and looked.

"Victoria took their medals," Scoops pointed out.

"Oh no," Lily said as she looked at her enraged sister going after Victoria.

"Guys, um, I have to go to...the bathroom, yeah," Becky yelled as she ran to a nearby tree. "Word Up!" she said as she transformed into WordGirl. She flew straight at Victoria, knocking her to the ground. She took the medals from her and handed one to Ariette and the other to Tobey.

"WordGirl!" Tobey said with delight as his eyes lit up. "Looking as beautiful as ever."

"Hey!" Ariette yelled at him as she held out her arms in confusion, "are you serious?"

"What?" Tobey asked her.

"You ask me out on an ice cream date, just to drool over some lame superhero," she said as she gave WordGirl harsh push to he ground.

"Oof, hey!" WordGirl said as she got up from the ground.

Tobey was shocked when she did that. He bent down and helped WordGirl to her feet. "Ariette, please don't do that to her," he told her.

"Who are you?" Ariette burst out, "my father?" she yelled as she gave him a push and he fell on the ground. She let out a huff and walked away from them.

WordGirl looked from Ariette and then at Tobey. "Thanks a lot WordGirl," Tobey said as he got up from the ground.

"Hey I was just trying to help," WordGirl said, "I mean come on you're the one who started it."

"NO!" Tobey said as he refused to be corrected by her.

"Jeesh," WordGirl said as she flew back to the tree and changed back into back. "Hey guys I'm back. What did I miss?"

"Friendship going bad," Scoops answered her.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

Ariette was storming down the street. She was fast-walking so quickly that Tobey had to run, just to keep up with her.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said which was pretty uncharacteristic of him becasue he never apologized. "But I like her too."

"Liking two girls is bad," Ariette said as she whirled around and looked at him. Her red eyes blazing at him. "Choose one or the other. I actually don't care who you pick as long as it isn't me," she said as she turned around and walked away.

"Ariette," Tobey called as he took a step at her.

"And stop following me," she added as she finally broke into a sprint and ran away from him.

Tobey stood there. He couldn't believe what he had done? Why did he have to go all mushy on WordGirl when Ariette was there? He could've done that at his own time. Then he had screamed at her. Tobey sighed as he put his hands on his pockets and walked away.

* * *

At the park, Lily, Violet, Scoops, and Becky were talking about the situation that had just happened. "Man," Lily said as she slowly shook her head, "I have never seen Ariette so mad."

"I have never seen Tobey look so hurt," Violet softly said.

"Well," Becky spoke up, "he shouldn't like WordGirl if he likes another girl." Since Tobey liked another girl, she wanted Tobey to stop liking her. If Tobey had a crush on two girls, it would lead to very unhealthy friendship.

Lily tried to ignore the thought of what Ariette would have done to Tobey. Ariette acted like a rebel girl and if she got mad, she would start beating somebody up. "Guys," she said as she got up, "I'm going to follow her. Bye," she waved to them as she ran to find her sister.

"Bye Lily," Violet, Scoops, and Becky called as they waved at her.

"Well guys," Scoops spoke up, "I have to go home." He said as he said his good-byes to his two friends and walked away.

Violet turned and looked at Becky. "I have to go home too. I need to catch up on some painting," she said as she gave her best friend a hug and walked away.

Becky turned to walk on her way home too. She stopped walking when her super-hearing picked up a ruckus from a nearby grocery store. "_Hey, put that cheese down! Don't touch that! NO! You just oozed me with cheese!_

Becky gasped. _Two-Brains and Mouse-Brains are at it again! _"Word Up!" she yelled as she transformed into WordGirl and flew to the skies.

* * *

Dr. Two-Brains and Dr. Mouse-Brains were out of the grocery store. The outside of the grocery store was covered in cheese and its owner was covered in a mound of cheese goo. "Ha, ha, ha," Dr. Two-Brains cackled, "success!"

"And we got each and every kind," Dr. Mouse-Brains said as she picked up a block of cheese from the bag. It was blue cheese and it was her favorite. She devoured it.

"Hey," Dr. Two-Brains suddenly said as he squinted at the sidewalk to get a better view. "Isn't that Ariette and Lily?"

Dr. Mouse-Brains looked at the direction her husband was looking at. "Why yes," she said, "why weren't they home?"

"Hold it right there Dr. Two-Brains and Dr. Mouse-Brains!" WordGirl commanded as she stood there in front of them. "Wow," she let out a sigh, "that was a mouthful."

"You're too late WordGirl," Dr. Two-Brains told her, "we took every single piece of cheese and there's nothing you can do about it," he said as he pointed a ray gun at her.

WordGirl glared at him. Her glare suddenly softened as she looked at Dr. Mouse-Brains. "What's the matter with her?"

Dr. Two-Brains looked from WordGirl to his wife. She had her hand on her forehead and her face was turning the color of pale pink. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Dr. Mouse-Brains shook her head from side to side and she dropped the bag that was filled with cheese. She put her other hand on her head. "My head hurts," she said. Then, out of nowhere, she let out a scream that scared both Dr. Two-Brains, WordGirl and Ariette who was yelling at Lily to leave her alone.

"What's the matter with mommy?" Lily asked.

The mouse-brain that was on top of Christina's head dropped and her whiskers disappeared. Her platinum blond hair went back to their original color and so did her face. She slowly took her hands off of her head and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Christina?" WordGirl and Dr. Mouse-Brains said at the same time. Dr. Two-Brains was not expecting this to happen. On the other hand, WordGirl was shocked.

Christina looked at WordGirl and then at Dr. Two-Brains. "What's going on?"

"You were Dr. Mouse-Brains again," WordGirl told her.

"How?" Christina asked, "I haven't messed around with another mouse since the last incident."

"It was you, it was him," WordGirl said as she pointed at Dr. Two-Brains, "he put a mouse-brain on you."

Christina turned around and looked at him. "You did?" she asked him.

Dr. Two-Brains didn't know what to say. He acttually loved this girl no matter what type of person she was. He wanted her to be a mouse becasue last time, she had liked him. He was afraid that if he took her when she was human, she wouldn't like him. He needed somebody to be around him. He wasn't going to be alone by himself forever. "Yes I did," he finally said.

"Why?" Christina asked. She was mad, she was way too exhausted to be upset.

"Becasue I like you," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

"Why do you like me?" she asked him. She had known this but she really wanted to know why he liked her.

"Becasue you are beautiful," he told her, "and I wanted you to be with me."

"Well I cannot be with a villain," she said. "Me and you are different from one another. You are a mouse and I'm a human. You are villain while I'm a normal citizen."

"Mommy!" Lily suddenly said as she flew to Christina and hugged her around the waist. On relfex, Christina put her hands on Lily's back.

"Mom?" Ariette asked as she looked at her, "why do you look different?"

Christina looked at Ariette. "Mom?" she asked as she looked at WordGirl and at Dr. Two-Brains for some answeres.

WordGirl gave her a shrug while Dr. Two-Brains tried to avoid looking at her. He didn't know how to explain this to her. "They-they are our daughters," he said.

"But I'm not married to you," Christina said as she shook her head.

-Brains took her hand in his and showed her the ring that was on her finger, that he had gievn to her. Christina let out a small gasp as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"You gave me this?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

Chistina looked at her hand again. She didn't know what to do right now? She was married to a villain, she had kids with a villain, but she wasn't one.

"Christina," WordGirl jumped in, "you are not a villain. You should continue on with your own regular life."

"This isn't any of your business WordGirl," Dr. Two-Brains snapped at her. He turned and looked at Christina, "we are married, we have kids. We can't just go on our own seperate ways. It would be like a divorce and the girls will not like that."

"Divorce?" Lily squeaked. She hated that word.

"No, no, honey," Dr. Two-Brains said as he patted her gently on the shoulder, "mommy and daddy aren't going to divorce."

"Christina," WordGirl said again, "if you stay with Dr. Two-Brains and do crimes with him, you will go to jail with him and who would take care of your daughters? Plus, you are not a crimina, so I still don't think you should change your own personality just to be with a villain."

"We have a family," Dr. Two-Brains added, "the girls would be crushed without their mother."

"You are not a criminal," WordGirl repeated.

"Please be with me," Dr. Two-Brains begged.

Christina looked from WordGirl to Dr. Two-Brains. "I don't know what to do?" she said as she walked away from them. She felt some tears streaming down her face as she wiped them away. She cried when she was in a very tough position where she had to pick and choose.

"Daddy," Lily said as she looked at her Dr. Two-Brains, "where is mommy going?"

"Ariette stay here with your sister," Dr. Two-Brains told her, "daddy will be right back," he said as he went after Christina.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

Why did this have to happen to him? His relationship was ruined and if that happened, a happy family would be ruined also. It was always WordGirl "the superhero" that ruined everything for him. She ruined his plans, his crimes, and she ruined his relationship.

He saw her sitting in the bench down at the park. He could feel that she was upset but there was no hint of anger in her. He slowly apprached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She showed no type of reaction to it. She just turned her and looked at her shoulder and turned her back to her original position.

Dr. Two-Brains walked over to the bench and sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked her. He saw her shaking her head from side to side. He also saw a teardrop falling down and staining her skirt that she was wearing.

"Hey, hey," a gently said as he bought her chin up so she could look at him in the eyes. He had never felt like this before. He was being gentle to a civilain. He was a villain, why wasn't he acting like a villains should? "Please don't cry," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe that you would do something like this," she said as she turned her head in the opposite direction.

He had never seen her like this before. Now she was a little upset. "I did it becasue I love you."

"You know that it cannot happen between us," Christina said as gently as she could, "you're a villain and I'm a normal person. I don't want to go out there and do crimes that would most likely harm innocent people."

He wanted to say _but you were doing that_ but he decided that it was best not to say it. She was in the stage where she wasn't herself.

"You remember the torture I went through, the last time I was Dr. Mouse-Brains," she reminded him.

Of course he did, she had been screaming and fighting with herself. It was like she was fighting with her inner demon.

"Can we still be together?" he asked her as he took her hand in his. He hoped for her to say yes.

Christina took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt some tears coming to her again. She hated being in the pick and choose position. Especially in the pick and choose category of being good and evil. She wanted to be good but she made love to a villain and had a family with him when she was Dr. Mouse-Brains. She wasn't Dr. Mouse-Brains anymore, but she was still Christina when she was Dr. Mouse-Brains.

"Look," Dr. Two-Brains said as he bought her hand up in front of her face, "I got you this ring, we're married. Look at our two girls," he said as he took out a family picture that they had together. Ariette and Lily were both smiling in the photo, "we are a family."

He wasn't urging her into being with him. He was reminding her that they were a perfect family together.

Christina got up and Dr. Two-Brains got up also. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked at him. "I cannot be with a villain."

"Please don't say that," he said as he shook his head from side-to-side. He wasn't feeling like Dr. Two-Brains anymore, he was feeling more like...Steven.

"I can't," Christina said, "I don't want to be out there doing crimes, and spending nights in jail. I am not a villain."

"But we're married, we have a family," he reminded her again. He didn't want her to go at all. "I love you."

When he said this the second time, something inside her made her knees weak. Was it the way he said it or the way he looked when he said it? "I know," she said as he put her hand on his cheek. When she did that, he put his hand on hers. "But you need to understand that I cannot be married to a villain. You understand don't you."

Dr. Two-Brains slowly nodded. He did understand. What he didn't understand was why would something so silly break up a family.

"I'm sorry," Christina said as she walked away, leaving him there.

Again, he had never felt like this before. He felt some water coming up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, turned and walked out of the park. When he did, he appraoched his two daughter.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Lily asked with shock when she didn't see her mother with him.

Dr. Two-Brains took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say. "She had to take care of something, she will back. She told us to wait for her at home."

"Okay," Lily said as she and Ariette turned around to walk home with Dr. Two-Brains right behind them.

"Thanks a lot WordGirl," Dr. Two-Brains hissed at her as he walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

WordGirl was feeling a bit guilty at that moment. She didn't want Christina to be turned into a villain. She had known the girl when she had turned into Dr. Mouse-Brains before all of this happened. She thought she had helped Christina choose a path that was right for her, but it turned out to be worse for both her and Dr. Two-Brains. She decided to head home and forget about this whole perdicament.

* * *

Dr. Two-Brains, on the other hand, wanted to keep the problem to himself. He did not want to upset his two daughters into thinking that they didn't have a mother anymore. He couldn't stand to hear Lily crying. It broke his heart. No he was a villain! _Nothing_ should break his heart! Then why was he feeling like his heart was being shattered into a million pieces.

He opened the door to his lair, and the three of them entered. "Daddy," Lily's sweet voice came as it distracted him from his thoughts, "mommy isn't home."

"She uh..." Dr. Two-Brains quickly thought of a little white lie, "had to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Lily asked. Her cute red eyes looking at him.

"To the," he dragged out the word, "mall?" he didn't know where most women liked spending half of the day to.

"Oh," Lily understood as she gave him a small nod. The thought she understood, but yet she felt something wrong was happening. She didn't know what.

"Ariette please take your sister upstairs," he told Ariette.

"Sure dad," Ariette said as she threw her arm around her sister's shoulders and took her upstairs.

Dr. Two-Brains needed to be alone. He wanted to clear his head of everything that had happened. He hated WordGirl with a passion right now but yet he loved Christina. The two of them had been together for a couple of years now. Being with a person for a couple of years that he loved and she loved him back left a mark on him. It had opened his eyes that love can exist.

He had a date one time with a girl but it had ended pretty quick. This was the time when he was Steven. Somehow, he had talked a lot about science with her that she had gotten truly exasperated and left him. He was happy that he had found someone else in common but it was ruined.

"For God's sake Lily, relax," he heard Ariette's voice upstairs. He looked up at the staircase as if his daughters were right there.

"I c-c-can't," Lily's whimpering voice came, "I feel like something is going on between mommy and daddy."

"What?" Ariette asked her. "Come on stop crying. All you ever do is cry!"

"What going on here?" Dr. Two-Brains asked as he was standing at the doorway of his daughters' room.

Ariette looked at him. "She thinks something is going on between you and mom."

Dr. Two-Brains looked at the crying Lily. He walked up to her and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and held his daughter tightly.

"Is something going on daddy?" Lily asked as she looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

This was his weakness right now. Right after the fear of cats. He hated seeing his daughters crying right in front of him. "No," he lied. He couldn't say yes, that would just make matters worse.

"Where is she then? I don't think she's at the mall," she said as she shook her head back and forth.

"She's at home. Her home," he said.

"I miss mommy," Lily said as she hid her face in her hands again and began to cry. She knew it. Her parents were probably going to get a divorce. Ariette sat down on the bed and began to comfort her sister.

"I cannot stand this," Dr. Two-Brains said as he got up from the bed and went out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

Christina was resting her head on her arm that was resting on the arm chair. She looked at the ring on her fourth finger. It was red and shiny and it fitted her finger perfectly. She didn't understand why such a villain had a love for her. What was it that she had that he found so special? She just couldn't understand it. They were two different people. One of them was nice while the other was a villain. Villains and nice people do not mix with each other. Then why was she finding it so hard to get over the fact that Dr. Two-Brains likes her? She didn't mind that someone liked her but she had hoped that it was someone who wasn't a villain.

She sighed as she looked at the ring on her finger again. She was married to this man and she had kids with him. She was a mother. What can a father do with children without his wife to support him? He would have to make up a lie about the mother, like saying she just randomly died or decided to get a divorce, and the kids would be sad. She knew this would most likely happen from an experience that she had when she was a child.

She was a baby when her mother had died. Her mother had died from heart failure. Her father was abusive towards her. He had tried to drown out his anger and sorrow by drinking alcohol but he wound up taking his anger out on her. Everyday she would have a split lip and bruises around herself. Her father, when she was ten, had told her that he had gotten a divorce. She believed that. Until, when her father had some friends over she heard that one of them said 'how are you coping with your wife's death?' this made her realize that her mother had been dead for ten years.

A tear slipped down her eye and down her face. Not only was she thinking of the horrible past that she had, but also with the fact that she had to pick and choose. She she choose to change her life or remain the same way. A knock on the door distracted her from these thoughts.

She looked at the door. Another soft knock come again. She got up from the couch and approached the door. She wiped the tear away and opened the door. Standing on the door step was none other than Dr. Two-Brains. He had his hands behind his back and a sad look on his face. "Good evening," he said to her.

"Good evening," Christina said back, "what do you want?" she was trying not to be rude but there was something in her voice that made her sound a little harsh. Was it the fact that she hated her abusive father and started to think about her past or was it that this guy was standing on her door step?

"Can I come in?" he asked her, "we need to talk."

"Sure," Christina said as she turned around, leaving the door open for him. Dr. Two-Brains awkwardly entered the room. He looked around.

"You have a nice house," he told her. "Did you design it yourself?" Weird conversation to have but it was better than staying silent.

"Yes," Christina said as she nodded to him. Most women who were mad at men wouldn't dare to look at them in the face or allow them in the house. She wasn't that type.

"That's good," he said as he was standing by the couch...looking at her.

"Sit down," she said. He looked at the couch and quickly sat down. Christina sat next to him.

"Well-" he began.

"I have been thinking-" she started to say.

The two of them stopped talking and looked at each other. "I'm sorry you first," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

"No my fault," Christina told him, "you first."

"I insist, ladies first," he told her.

"Well okay," Christina said, "I've been thinking really seriously about this situation."

"Me too," he told her, "I came to talk to you about it. Its just that...when I went home with Ariette and Lily, a couple of minutes ago, Lily began to cry."

"Was she crying because she missed me?" Christina asked him.

"Yes," Dr. Two-Brains told her, "I don't know how you know but-"

"I had a mother myself and I cried when I found out that she passed away," Christina told her side of the stoy to him.

"I'm sorry about that," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

"That's fine," Christina said as she held her hands up, "anyways, I have thought that since the girls are my children too, its unhealthy for them to live without a mother."

"Yeah they have grown fond of you, not becasue you are their mother but you are also their best friend."

"And if I don't do anything about it they are still going to be sad, including Lily," Christina said as she remembered her sensative daughter.

"I thought you only remembered events when you were Dr. Mouse-Brains," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

"Sometimes my brain switches back and forth. When I turned into the real me, I was trying to gather events that have happened through my life with you."

Dr. Two-Brains nodded when she said that. Then his eyes traveled to her hand. "Hey you're still wearing the ring I gave you," he said as he pointed to her hand.

Christina looked at her hand. "Yes I do."

"I thought you were going to get rid of it or something," he said.

"Why would I get rid of a ring to the villain I am married to, had kids, and possibly love?" Christina asked.

"Love?" Dr. Two-Brains asked, puzzeled.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

When Christina had said that, Dr. Two-Brains was beyond shocked. He had expected her to say 'no' and then kick him out. Well, this was rather interesting right now.

"So you really love me right? Like love, love?" that was dumb thing to say. If annoying WordGirl was there, she would have said, "Y_ou used the 'love' twice." _

Christina gave him a small nod and then a smile. "If I hated you, strong word, I would have thrown away this ring," she said as she took a better look at it. "Might I say, you have a great taste in colors." She turned her head and looked at him once again.

He was smiling. He was glad that she didn't refuse. Maybe he had opened her heart just like she had opened his. Before he had been with her, he had been a mess. His mind was always on stealing, crimes, jail but she had helped him change a little. He would still steal cheese of course because that's what Squeaky told him but he would try and have a heart of gold for things.

Christina got up from her seat. She walked over to a cage that was resting on the table. She had kept some mice there for experiments. She put her hand in the cage and grabbed one mouse. She thought if she should do it or not. Would she be happy if she was herself with him or should she turn back to Mouse-Brains just to be happy? She turned around and walked back to him.

Dr. Two-Brains got up from his seat. He took the mouse in his hand that she gave him.

"Do it," Christina told him. Dr. Two-Brains was puzzled. "Turn me back into Dr. Mouse-Brains."

"Would you like that?" he asked her.

"Its the only way you would be happy. People won't judge you becasue you are a villain married to a civillian."

"Christina, I don't care what people think. You are perfect just the way you are," he said as he gave her the mouse back. She softly grabbed the little white red-eyed creature from him.

"You don't want me to be Dr. Mouse-Brains anymore?" she asked him.

"No," he shook his head, "I want you to be Christina. The girl that I love."

"I love you too," Christina said as the two of them suddenly hugged.

* * *

_"Wow!" I said, "can this get any cheesier?"_

_"What?" WordGirl asked as she flew down. I jumped thirty feet in the air and looked down. _

_"Would you still have superhearing if you were deaf?" I asked her. She gave a glare. Her glare was creeping me out. _

_"Hey you're brother is at it again," I lied._

_"It won't work again, Snheetah. I know that you like to trick people."_

_"Like how I'm going to make Christina kill Dr. Two-Brains and the kids and take all of his money for herself?" I asked her. "Becasue so far, she has been Ms. Goody-Two shoes."_

_"I swear you need to go to a doctor," WordGirl said. _

_"I swear you need to go home and watch Pretty Princess," I tell her._

_"BYE!" she yelled as she flew out of the studio. _

_"Wow," I said again, "no narrator, no superhero, no nothing. This is relaxing."_

* * *

Dr. Two-Brains and Christina walked back home together. Ariette and Lily had been waiting forr their dad to get back. They were surprised to see both of their parents entering the door. "MOMMY!" Lily yelled as she literally flew in her mother's arms.

On reflex Christina opened her arms wide and took Lily into a warm motherly embrace. She was glad to be back with her daughters. Even though they were half-mice and half-human. The more important thing is that she was fianlly happy.

"Where have you been mom?" Ariette asked her. She didn't care if her mother looked like a human now. She was finally back. Even though Ariette was a bit of a tomboy, she was feeling the loss of her mother.

"Sweetie," Christina said as she soothed Ariette's hair, "I had some problems going through."

"With daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Christina said, "but don't worry, we took care of them. Didn't we?" she asked as she looked at her husband.

"We sure did honey," Dr. Two-Brains said as he took her by the waist and gave her a kiss.

"Please get a room," Ariette said.

When the two of them finally broke free from each other, Christina turned her attention back to her daughter, "you two go to sleep right now," she said as she put Lily back on the floor, "school tomorrow."

"Good night," they called as they ran off into their rooms.

Dr. Two-Brains and Christina sat down together. The two of them were glad that they had each other. His heart was filled with love and less hatred. Her heart was filled with the love that she deserved a long time ago.

* * *

The next day at school, while walking down the hallway with some book in her hand, Ariette came into contact with Tobey. They both stopped walking and looked at each other. This felt a little awkward to Ariette and also with Tobey. The one thing that Tobey hated doing was apologizing. This was going to be extra hard to apologize to a girl that he liked.

"Tobey," Ariette said as she broke the silence, "I know that you have a liking for WordGirl."

"I know," Tobey said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Hey come on, it's all good," Ariette said, "I don't think we should be in a relationship together, not that I don't like you or anything like that, but to me you seem to have liked WordGirl for a long time."

"I have," Tobey truthfully said. He had since she became the town's superhero. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked as if she was a professional at these things.

"Friends?" she said as she held out her hand.

Tobey looked at it. He fianlly took it and they shook hands. "Friends," he smiled.

Ariette smiled too. "Awesome, now let's go. We've got Robot's Club." The two new friends held hands together as they walked down the hallway. This was a start to a new friendship.

* * *

_"Stay tuned for another amazing adventure of DR. TWO-BRAINS!" I yelled._

_"Dr. Two-Brains?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and looked. It was none other than the narrator himself. "It's wordGirl."_

_"It's my story sunshine," I said. "And how did you even get here?"_

_"Magic," he said sarcastically._

_"Ha! I knew there was such thing as magic. Make a bunny pop out of a hat," I ordered him._

_"Don't change the subject," the narrator said as he shook his head at me, "this story had nothing to do with WordGirl stopping the villains."_

_"Does she have to?" I asked him. "Because I took over you part while you were in the closet for oh...FIVE HOURS!"_

_"I WAS THERE FOR TWO DAYS!" he reminded me. _

_"Whatever," I said as I rolled my eyes. Somehow, I find this man to be extremely exasperating. _

_"What's going on here?" WordGirl asked as she flew down at us. Her show had possibly ended and no guarantees that her superhearing had picked up our quarreling. _

_"She said the whole end wrong," the narrator snapped. "She said 'stay tuned for another amazing adventure of Dr. Two-Brains' when she should have said 'WordGirl!' he said with his exagerrated voice._

_"Dr. Two-Brains," I answered._

_"WordGirl."_

_"Dr. Two-Brains."_

_"WordGirl."_

_"Your mom," I finished._

**_The End_**


End file.
